Strange Love
by Moko-Moko Monster
Summary: A B/V get together on Namek. Nothing's going right, Goku still hasn't come, Bulma's locked in a cell with vegeta, and the dragon balls are farther away from reach than ever before. What a strange time to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my newest Bulma and Vegeta fanfic! This one is based on Namek and I've switched things up a bit, but not too much. I hope everyone will READ AND REVIEW!!! You have no idea how happy it makes me when you do! I hope I don't disappoint you with this fic!

Chapter 1 Bulma the Lifeguard

I can't believe they just left me here. Bulma thought, looking out into the vast desert of Namek. She was starting to hate this place; it was so quiet that she could swear she could hear her thoughts echo. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes; I hope Krillin and Gohan are having fun because I'm not. Why can't I do anything useful? I'm so bored, make something exciting happen!

Suddenly a huge bang sounded off in the distance and Bulma screamed, covering her ears. She rolled off her chair and quickly scurried behind it, squeezing her eyes shut as she listened to explosion after explosion echo across the desert.

"Okay, I take it back! Make it boring again!" She whispered frantically, what if they came here and tried to kill her? She started to shake and her teeth chattered violently as she imagined all the horrible things they would do to her.

An explosion sounded and Bulma felt as if her eardrums were about to burst, she covered her ears and curled up against the side of the cave, praying that whoever was causing the explosions. She opened one eye and slowly stood up. With shaky hands she pulled the pistol from her back pocket and edged her way to the outside of the cave.

Bulma took a deep breath and stepped out of the cave, wielding her pistol, as if she actually believed it would be able to do anything. But there was nothing there anyway; Namek was just as silent and dusty as it always was. She sighed with relief. The explosion must have been farther away than she thought.

She stood there for a moment, and then sighed again. There was no way she would be able to just sit quietly, she had to go figure out what the explosion was all about. It was probably safe, it had been quiet for at least ten minutes now, it couldn't hurt to go look.

She grabbed her bag of capsules and pulled out one that didn't have a label. It was a prototype, she had designed it herself and it was the fastest mini-plane on Earth. Or it was supposed to be; she hadn't actually tried it yet, now seemed like as good a time as any.

She watched with pleasure as the smoke cleared and she saw her baby shining in the dusty Namek sunlight. But just as she was about to hop in she stopped and jogged back to the cave.

She dug around the cave until she found the giant yellow ball that Gohan had practically threw at her earlier, saying he was afraid that if he kept it on him Vegeta would obtain it, Bulma couldn't decide whether she was flattered or annoyed that he would trust her with such an important object.

She held it up in the light for a moment, noticing how heavy it was and then she stuck it in her bag and threw it in the mini-plane.

She was too afraid of leaving the giant Dragon Ball alone for any length of time, but she was even more afraid of taking it with her, at least if she left it then no one would have any reason to attack her but it didn't seem like the right thing to do. Bulma didn't have much of a conscience but she did have one, and she was forced to listen to it despite herself.

"Kami help me," Bulma said, snapping on her goggles and gripping the steering wheel tightly in gloved hands, "I'm too nice for my own good." With that said she turned the key and took off toward where the explosions had come from, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Shit," Vegeta could sense a powerful ki quickly approaching him; it was probably one of Freiza's men. As the ki got closer Vegeta clenched his fists, it was Zarbon. Then suddenly he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest in what was supposed to be a relaxed position. Zarbon was nothing, not with his new power level.

"Looks like I finally found you Vegeta," Zarbon said airily and Vegeta growled.

"Ha! Found me? I've been waiting for a while now, you're just so slow." Vegeta saw his lips twitch downward in a scowl, but he quickly disguised it with an arrogant smirk of his own.

"You won't be laughing after I'm finished with you. Freiza said that I could finally kill you," Vegeta smirk grew into a sneer.

"Ha! With my current power level? You stand no chance."

"Prove it!"

"Gladly!" Vegeta raised his fist and punched Zarbon in the face, his eyes widened as he felt himself thrown backwards. He had been a hundred percent sure he could beat Vegeta, even with his raised power level, but this….. this power was almost demonic.

Vegeta didn't give Zarbon any time to contemplate how or why Vegeta was suddenly so much stronger. Before he could blink Vegeta sent a kick into his stomach followed by at least five more punches to the face.

They all went by so fast that Zarbon couldn't even see them, let alone block them. He could feel his nose break, and cuts above his eyes from Vegeta's swift punches bled into his eyes, making them burn too. The kick Vegeta had sent to his stomach had made him breathless.

In only a few short moments he had utterly and completely become the underdog. He couldn't take it. He sent a desperate punch at Vegeta's face, but it was easily dodged and returned with a right hook on the ear. Zarbon felt his right eardrum burst and he bit his tongue so hard to keep from crying out that it bled.

"I…didn't…want…..to….do….this…but…you're….better….than…I….expected." Zabon panted out, and then he smiled, making Vegeta stop despite himself.

Vegeta's eyes widened as Zarbon's skin stretched and ripped off, until his once handsome face was completely gone and in its place a hideous frog like thing stood. Vegeta felt his gag reflex trigger slightly.

"Ugh, disgusting. If you were trying to make me throw up you've almost succeeded, but you're still going to die." Vegeta said, but he was starting to get a bad feeling about this. His ki seemed higher, much higher. But that couldn't be, it must be his imagination.

He quickly discovered just how wrong he was. Zarbon proceeded to throw Vegeta around like a rag doll, and no matter how hard Vegeta fought or how many ki blasts he threw, not a single one hit.

"Pathetic," Zarbon laughed in his new voice, which sounded exactly like a bull frog's croak. His wounds had mostly healed with the transformation and he wasn't even breathing hard. Vegeta growled with anger.

"DIE!" He screamed sending a massive ki blast directly at Zarbon's face, but it missed and landed in the sand, causing a huge crater to form. Zarbon looked at him mockingly.

"Nice job, if you weren't so goddamn slow that might've hit." He said and Vegeta sent another ki blast. He was breathing hard now, his face dripping with sweat.

"Well, this has been fun and all, but I'm getting kind of bored so I guess I'll just kill you now," Zarbon said and before Vegeta could even blink he felt a ki blast hit him.

And then he was falling. His entire body felt numb, but he could vaguely recognize that Zarbon was hitting him repeatedly. He tried to lift his arms to punch back but they refused.

He saw one last ki blast hit him and he hit the water in the lake they were fighting over. He felt his lungs fill with water and saw as he sunk down away from the surface and light. What a pathetic way to die, he thought.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Wooo!" Bulma screamed as she felt the wind whip through her hair and batter against her eardrums. She tilted the wheel up and did a dizzying backflip, she couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun.

She laughed as she took one hand off the steering wheel and ran it along the side of the small vessel. She loved this, everything about machines attracted her; even guns had their own appeal.

Machines; in their soul lay wires, levers, numbers and gears. Powered by explosive energy and adorned with a sleek exterior that shines when there's no light. Beautiful.

"Just like me," she laughed into the wind. Suddenly she heard the mini-plane give out a cute little beep and she did a sharp U-turn that sent dust flying everywhere that skidded her to a stop.

She quickly jumped out of the plane and pulled off her goggles, shaking her head to fluff up her hair. She pulled the goggles back on top of her head as a kind of makeshift headband and started walking around.

"Woah," she said when she saw the crater. It was huge. She walked over nervously to look inside. She sighed; she couldn't decide whether she was relieved or disappointed. Maybe a little of both.

"Ugh! What's wrong with me? Stop being weird Bulma! I came, I saw, now I should go." But she didn't move, because she saw something bob to the surface of the small lake that she was standing about twelve feet away from.

She slowly walked to the edge of the water and tried to see what was floating there. She blinked, and then she blinked again.

Looks like I've found the dead body I wanted.

Bulma was shaking so much that it looked like she was vibrating. What do I do? What do I do? She turned around and closed her eyes.

"I'll just ignore it, I mean, they're already dead. It's not like it's my responsibility to bury them or anything. So I'll just leave and pretend I never saw….." But then she remembered something.

Dead bodies don't float.

"Shit," she said and she jumped into the water.

She didn't look at who she was dragging onto shore, but when she had pulled him all the way onto land she immediately regretted it.

"V-vegeta?" She whispered, looking at the unconscious man before her. She couldn't believe it, how could her luck be so bad? Out of all the people she could have rescued why did it have to be him!?

Wait, she thought, this might be the perfect chance. I could kill him now and I'd be a hero! Everyone would congratulate me on destroying our nemesis. But then she looked down at him and her resolve faded a little.

Goku had seen something good in him, that was why he hadn't killed him when he was supposed to. And when he was sleeping like this he didn't seem so evil. She didn't move for a moment, weighing the pro's and con's of saving him and then she sighed. She had to, if she didn't she'd always wonder if he could've changed.

She kneeled down next to him and grabbed his wrist, she couldn't feel a pulse. She leaned down more and pressed her head against his chest, this time she could hear it but just barely.

"He probably swallowed a lot of water. I have to give him CPR," this thought unnerved her a little but she didn't have any choice. She opened his mouth and pressed her lips against his and breathed into his lungs. Then she pressed against his chest and repeated over and over.

"Ugh," she heard him cough and water poured out of his mouth, he opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Uh, h-hi," she said. His eyes were unnerving and she found herself looking away, she had never seen him so close before. He had a strange intensity about him, and she was attracted to it despite herself.

"Who the hell are you?" Bulma's awkwardness was quickly eclipsed with anger, she had just saved his life and he was talking like that?

"Hey buddy! I just saved your life! If I hadn't given you CPR you would be dead right now!" She said, poking his chest. He tried to slap her hand away but his arms wouldn't move. He hurt everywhere, a searing pain that burned through him like fire; he resisted the urge to scream in pain. He forced himself to sit up, every muscle in his body protesting to the sudden movement and veins standing out and fresh sweat dripping down his face as he came to a sitting position. He turned his neck and glared at her.

Bulma's eyes widened, how could he move with those injuries? She had inspected him and concluded that all his ribs were broken, along with his left arm and right wrist. His stomach had a huge hole the size of a bowling ball, it had scabbed over now but it looked extremely painful. It was a miracle he had survived, let alone sat up.

"What the hell id CPR?" he said through clenched teeth, under the impression that she had done something weird to his body.

Bulma smirked, "It's rather hard to explain, do you want a practical demonstration?" She said, she was starting to think this would be fun. She wanted to see that arrogant sneer wiped off his face for just a second.

Before he could answer she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, and opened her mouth slightly and whispered against his mouth. "I breathe into your mouth, just like this, to get your heart pumping."

Vegeta felt like he had been electrocuted, his heart did indeed beat faster and he felt blood rush to his head. He couldn't move, what was this? He had never kissed anyone before, he had slept with women but he had never done anything like this.

She pulled back suddenly, breathing harder than she would ever admit. Before when she had given him CPR, it had been just that, CPR. Nothing sexual about that. But this was a kiss, and she liked it. Why did I do that? She asked herself, she was feeling a little disoriented. Why had she saved him? Kissed him? Thought he was cute?

She shook her head, whatever. She was just being impulsive again. "Well have fun, I'm leaving." She said. She had already saved his life; her conscious was more than satisfied.

"Woman! How dare you talk to me like that!" Vegeta screamed, trying to stand up and failing. Crap, he was so weak.

"How dare I talk to you like that?" She said turning around, her face red with anger, "I saved you're life! You could be a little grateful!"

"Grateful? I was perfectly fine without you're 'help' woman!" He sneered at her and she clenched her fists.

"Oh really? So you drowning was all part of the plan?" She screamed, flipping him off.

"You're delusional if you actually think you saved me! Saiyan's heal faster than any other race; I would've been fine in a few more hours!" He didn't mention that his broken bones wouldn't fix themselves and if he didn't get someone to set them soon they would be permanently in the shape they were in.

"Well allow me to correct my mistake! Would you rather I just leave you here or throw you back into the water?" She asked feigning politeness.

Vegeta couldn't think of anything to say, for the first tiem in his life he had no come back ready. So he just sneered at her. She smiled back at him.

"Ooh, looks like I win. Okay, I won't be seeing you. Good luck!" She said cheerfully hopping into her mini-plane and snapping on her goggles. Suddenly she felt a hand on the back of her neck.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Warning: This chapter has some curse words, but please read it anyway! It's not too bad! PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE!!!

Chapter 2 Captured

Bulma gasped and turned around. A handsome man with long green hair was holding her neck, she smiled sweetly at him. "Hi there," she said in her most seductive voice, fluttering her eyelashes.

He smirked and pulled out a needle, giving her a shot on the vein in her neck, knocking her out immediately. He chuckled as she fell limply into her seat; he grabbed the dragon ball from her backpack and threw her over his shoulder, maybe she knew where the others were.

He turned around to smirk at Vegeta, "Looks like you survived. Good job. "He said and taking two big strides he was next to Vegeta and he bent down so he was face to face.

Vegeta's eyes burned with killing intent and Zarbon stepped back despite himself, his death glare was so strong it was almost painful to look at.

"I'll fucking kill you, you bastard!" Vegeta growled, trying to lift his arm from the ground and failing. He cursed silently to himself for being so weak.

To hide his discomfort Zarbon smirked wider, he better do this quickly. "Nighty-night." he said and with one hard smack across the face Vegeta was out.

Zarbon grinned and kicked Vegeta in the side, making him twitch slightly. Then he picked him up and threw him over his other shoulder.

Freiza would be very happy to know that he had found another dragon ball. He smiled to himself, he might even get promoted.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was cold. Wait. Why was it so cold?

Bulma's eyes snapped open and shoe looked around her. She was in what looked like a dungeon, although she didn't know how that was possible. She felt something heavy on her arm and turned to see what it was.

The color drained out of her face when she saw what was attached to her arm. She was handcuffed to someone, who was lying unconscious next to her. She felt herself break out into a cold sweat, she knew it was him, she couldn't see his face but she knew.

She tugged on the handcuffs a little, and hesitantly pulled on his shoulder so he would lie on his back. She looked at his face and blinked, hard. She was right, it was Vegeta.

He looked like he was in a lot of pain, and he looked like he had a fever. Probably from all his injuries, something must have gotten infected, she thought. She reached out a tentative hand near his face, and then stopped herself. What was she doing? His condition was of no concern to her; the only thing she should be worried about is how to get out of this mess.

Suddenly she saw Vegeta's eyes snap open and she reeled back in surprise. But she needn't have worried, his eyes were cloudy with pain, he couldn't even see her. She was starting to get really scared.

"Vegeta…" she said hoarsely, she didn't care if she hated him. She didn't care if he was her mortal enemy; all that mattered was that he was the only companion she had at the moment. She didn't want to be alone.

"I see you've woken up," a voice said, and Bulma snapped her head around to find the source of the noise. It was the same guy she had seen before at her mini-plane. He must work for Freiza!

Suddenly all the pieces came together, he had found her dragon ball and they took her back to their spaceship to question her. All her fear drained out of her, quickly being replaced by blind fury. How dare they!

"Who the hell are you!" Bulma screamed and Zarbon smirked at her.

"Zarbon at your service," he said, giving her a mock bow.

"I don't need any of your pleasantries!" she hissed and tried to stand up, but Vegeta's weight against her arm pulled her back down.

"Come now, you don't need to be so angry. I'm just here to question you, when I'm done I'll let you go," Bulma didn't believe him. If she did she would have jumped at the chance, because when it came right down to it her living was more important than some stupid dragon balls.

But something in Zarbon's expression told her that he wouldn't be letting her go so easily. She shivered, how had she gotten into this mess in the first place? She glanced over at Vegeta and silently cursed him for dragging her into this.

How was she going to get out of this? Suddenly she stopped, her train of thought stopping jerkily. That's it! She composed her face and looked at Vegeta one more time.

"You owe me big time," she whispered.

"What?" Zarbon said, he was starting to get irritated, the longer this took the longer it would take to get the last dragon ball. And Freiza wasn't fond of waiting.

Bulma smiled at him, suddenly cool as a cucumber. "Oh, I just said that I'm not answering any of your questions until you fulfill a request of mine."

Zarbon crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And why in Kami's name should I do that? You're MY prisoner after all, are you really in any position to make requests?"

"YOUR prisoner?" Bulma said, her eyes burning in her pale face, "Why, I was under the impression that I was Freiza's prisoner, I mean, you are just a lackey after all." Zarbon turned bright red with rage.

"I-I am not a lackey! I am one of Freiza's right hand men!" Bulma stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"Okay, well I guess that means you have the power to make decisions without his consent huh?" She said innocently. Zarbon smirked.

"Of course."

"Well then you could surely do one thing for me, I mean it's not like you couldn't handle it if I tried to escape. Which I won't do, I know it's useless with you in charge." Bulma stopped there, the butt kissing was getting a little extreme, she was afraid he would catch on. But she needn't have worried, Zarbon was eating it up.

"Alright, fine. What's your request?"

"Just put Vegeta in the healing chamber for a while," she said. Zarbon blinked, he had been expecting a much more difficult request.

"Fine." Bulma had to fight to hide her grin, this was going perfectly. They would have to take her handcuffs off while he was in the chamber, and she could just slip out when the guards weren't looking. Vegeta would probably escape later, she shrugged and didn't think about it any further.

But what she didn't count o was Zarbon having some common sense. As soon as he stuck Vegeta in the healing chamber he handcuffed her to its side.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" She yelled, struggling to escape. Zarbon grinned, shaking his finger at her.

"Tsk, tsk. You think that I would risk you escaping? Now where is the last dragon ball?"

Bulma looked around the room in a panic, she was really screwed now.

"I-I won't answer any of your questions until Vegeta's completely healed!" she said, grasping for anything that would give her more time.

"No, you answer now," he said grabbing her by the chin and she forced herself to look him in the eyes.

"If you don't wait then I'll bite my tongue and kill myself." She said, trying to sound convincing. She couldn't believe how stupid she sounded but she didn't have any choices left.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll come back in three hours," he said in disgust, backing away from her and out the door. Bulma collapsed to her knees and sobbed.

"Oh Kami, that was too close, way too close." When she had finished crying she wiped her eyes with the back of her free hand and looked into the healing chamber, where Vegeta finally looked like he wasn't in pain.

"Looks like you're my only hope." She said, somehow she didn't feel comforted by the thought.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He could feel the pain subsiding and the darkness was slowly fading away and he felt like he could breathe for the first time in a long time. Where was he?

Vegeta's eyes snapped open but his vision didn't improve, his line of sight was blurred by a greenish blue liquid. He lifted his arm and flexed his fingers against the goo. This was a rejuvenation tank, he could tell that much, but how? Why was he in here?

He smashed a small button on the side of the tank, draining out the liquid, and he ripped off his oxygen mask. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

He didn't wait for the door to open by itself, instead with one kick it went flying across the room. It was a pointless gesture but he enjoyed being able to move again.

"What the hell Vegeta!" Bulma whispered, and Vegeta growled at her.

"What are you doing here woman!" He said in a normal voice and she put a finger to her lips.

"Shut up! Do you want them to come in here? We're on Freiza's ship, they want to question us about the last dragon ball and then they'll probably kill us. The more time we have the better, now get me…." But Vegeta was already walking past her towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing Vegeta!" She whispered frantically and he turned around to smirk at her.

"What do you think?" He said, and turned around and pressed the button to open the door. Bulma frantically tugged at her handcuffs, if he left her now there was no way she would be able to escape.

"I saved you twice! Is this how you repay me!?" Vegeta stopped and quickly turned around. Within two strides he was next to her and he grabbed her chin, making her look him in the eyes.

"I didn't ask for your help woman, and I sure as hell didn't need it. You can solve your own damn problems." Bulma felt like crying, but she fought back the tears with rage.

"You think you're so damn smart, but you know what? If it wasn't for me you'd be dead right now!" She said between her teeth. Vegeta didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or slap her, he had never met anyone so brave. Or so foolish.

"Ha! Woman, don't act all high and mighty with your CR crap." He leaned in closer and Bulma felt her heart pick up speed. He was feeling a little dizzy himself, having he so close, he could smell her, and it was driving him insane.

He leaned in next to her ear, "I can do that too." And he kissed her.

He pressed his lips lightly against hers and breathed lightly against her lips, just like she had shown him. And then pulled back and stepped away.

He had only meant to show her who's boss, to show her that he had the power but it hadn't gone as he wanted. He felt light headed, and dizzy, it had taken all his willpower to pry himself off of her. It was as if they were magnetized, and Vegeta had never felt so out of control.

Suddenly the door opened and two guards stepped in, they stopped at the door to stare at Vegeta, he wasn't due to wake up in at least another half an hour.

"Oh fu-" But the guards didn't get to finish that thought because Vegeta had already obliterated them with a single ki blast. But of course, the blast also caused the alarm to sound.

"Vegeta you are the biggest idiot I have ever met in my life! Now get these handcuffs off me and I'll show you where the dragon balls are!" He snorted and easily ripped the handcuffs off the machine, of course he also broke it in the process.

"Get on my back woman, I don't have time to wait for you to catch up," She didn't complain, she knew he was right. The sooner they got out of there the better.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as tightly as she could.

"Where do I go woman?" He said when she didn't give him any directions; she opened her eyes and told him where it was.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"ZARBON!!!" Freiza screamed and he flinched. This was not good.

"Uh, y-yes sir?" He said avoiding eye contact. Freiza sneered at his cowardice and smacked him hard across the face, sending him sprawling across the floor.

"Don't 'yes sir' me! What the FUCK did you do?" Zarbon grabbed onto the wall for support and stood up slowly.

"Well you see I put Vegeta in the rejuvenation tank and he must have escaped somehow…" He stopped as he felt another hard slap hit him, this time drawing blood.

"Why the hell would you do that! Are you retarded!?" He screamed, kicking Zarbon in the gut. He coughed and a little blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth, he wiped the blood away quickly and did his best to look unaffected.

"I'm sorry sir," he said, Freiza sneered in disgust.

"Just go fix it, go catch him before he can do any damage!" Zarbon nodded and quickly scurried out the door and broke out in a full sprint once he was in the hall.

This was not going as planned, damn that blue haired girl! He didn't care if she did know where the dragon balls, when he found her he was going to strangle her to death.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Thanks to the woman's help Vegeta quickly found the dragon balls, they were in the same room as the space pods. Vegeta grinned at the convenience; he would just get the dragon balls in the pod, jump in himself and go off to another planet, hide the dragon balls and then come back and get the last one. It was perfect.

After killing the guards he carefully started loading the dragon balls into the pod.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Bulma asked, frantically trying to rig the door so that it wouldn't open.

He didn't answer her; he just kept loading the dragon balls in. He was also thinking that he'd be happy to get rid of the blue haired harpy; she was probably the most annoying person he'd ever met in his entire life. Well besides Zarbon and Freiza, and Nappa for that matter.

Vegeta snorted; in fact he hated almost everyone he had ever met. But at least they could fight, this stupid woman mouthed off when she couldn't even defend herself. He glanced over at her for a moment, and then looked away. He felt something inside him pulling towards her, tugging against his chest, and pulling his arms to reach out for her, but he fought it off.

Bulma had finally managed to secure the door but Zarbon was already beating against it, they didn't have much time. She turned around to see Vegeta Climbing into the space pod with all the dragon balls, and she felt the color drain from her face.

"W-what are you doing!?" She screamed and he crossed his arms, smirking at her.

"Leaving," he said and Bulma chucked a wrench that was lying on the floor at him, her face wild with rage.

"Coward! You're so scared of Freiza that you're running away and leaving ME to take the blame! How dare you!?" Vegeta wiped the arrogant look off his face and replaced it with pure rage that matched hers.

"COWARD!? Is that what you think woman!?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think! If you were a real man you would stay here and fight!" Before he knew it he was stepping out of the space pod and walking towards her.

He grabbed her by the throat and pressed her up against the wall. She was so angry that she couldn't even muster enough energy to be afraid. He was surprised; whenever he had come this close he had always smelled a little fear on her, although she hid it well. But there was nothing this time, she stared him right in the eyes and he felt as if sparks were crackling between them.

"Launching in 5,4,3,2,1 and blast off!" A computerized voice said in monotone and Vegeta dropped Bulma to the floor and they both watched in horror as the dragon balls were launched into space.

At the same moment Zarbon, accompanied by at least twelve guards burst into the room.

Vegeta jerked his head around and stared at the intruders, his eyes were black and hollow and Bulma shivered. This wasn't good.

"Vegeta I'm going to fucking kill you!" Zarbon screamed, Vegeta sneered at him and cracked his knuckles.

"That's my line."

Bulma shielded her eyes from the scene that followed, blood flowed everywhere and some landed on her face and clothes. She shivered as she heard the screams; she had never been so scared in her life. Vegeta really was a horrible person.

When she opened her eyes dead bodies were lying all over the floor and Vegeta hadn't even broken a sweat. He smirked at the now dead Zarbon and gave him one last kick.

Then he turned towards Bulma and she backed up into the corner more, he smirked at her new found fear. She had better fear him, this was how it was supposed to be.

"Woman!" She jumped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-yes Vegeta?"

"You have some way to find the dragon balls?" She gulped and nodded.

"I don't have one that's powerful enough to track them across the universe but I can make one." He nodded, and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to his chest.

"Looks like you'll be useful after all," he whispered and he threw her over his shoulder and blasted his way out of the spaceship.


	3. Chapter 3

READ AND REVIEW!!!!! And to all you people who have read, reviewed, faved, and put this story on your watch. THANKS SO MUCH!!! Really. :D

Chapter 3 Space

Once they were a good distance from Freiza's ship they stopped, and Vegeta shrugged Bulma off his back. She landed on the ground with a thud, almost falling into the small lake they had landed near.

"What the hell!? You didn't have to drop me!" Bulma said, standing up and rubbing her back tenderly. Vegeta smirked at her.

"Just because you are stupid and weak like the rest of your race doesn't mean that I should make allowances." Bulma opened her mouth to yell at him, but suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be afraid of him and shut it.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her sudden silence but didn't say anything, figuring that he should enjoy it while it lasts. He quickly took off his armor and jumped into the lake, he had hidden the dragon ball at the bottom, thinking that it would be a bad idea to take it with him. He was applauding his own genius now; if he had been carrying the dragon ball when Zarbon caught him he would never get his wish.

He grinned as he swam deeper, once he was immortal he would kill them all.

He saw the dragon ball, grabbed it and quickly swam to the surface and flew to shore.

Bulma gasped when she saw him surface, he had been under for at least four minutes but he didn't even look out of breath. She shook her head, Saiyan's really were incredible.

"Woman! Tell me where your ship is, we'll leave right now and you can make the dragon radar while we're in flight." Bulma rolled her eyes, all her fear from before was completely evaporated now, she knew he wouldn't hurt her as long as she was useful to him so it didn't really matter how evil he was.

"Fine, but don't call me woman! My name is BULMA, B-U-L-M-A, Bulma!"

"Where's your ship WOMAN?" He asked with a threw up her hands with an exasperated expression. She gave up, for now.

"That way," She pointed to the east and before she could figure out what was happening he threw her over his shoulder and blasted off. She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed at the top of her lungs, Vegeta felt like his eardrums were about to burst.

"Shut the hell up woman!" He screamed, trying to cover his ears with his one free hand.

"If you want me to stop screaming put me in a safer position!" She screamed back at him, she was terrified that she would just slip off his shoulder and plummet to the ground below. Vegeta huffed slightly and flipped her over so that she was lying in his arms against his chest.

She immediately stopped screaming and Vegeta had to resist from letting out a sigh of relief. He was afraid she'd start screaming at him if he did, and his ears were still ringing.

"Much better, thanks Vegeta." She said sweetly, meaning it. He looked down at her for a moment and felt a blush rise to his cheeks but quickly turned his face away so she couldn't see it. He had never been thanked so sincerely before, the only people who had were either afraid of him or mocking him. But she was neither and he was confused by it.

Despite his efforts to hide his blush Bulma saw it before he looked away and felt a smile creep into her face. She felt like teasing him.

She laid her head against his chest, right next to his heart, and reached her arm up to touch the back of his head with her hand. She lightly caressed the black spikes and felt his heart pick up speed, just a little.

"What are you doing woman!?" He said, almost stuttering. She smiled at him.

"Dunno. You just looked so cute I wanted to pet you." Vegeta froze in shock, if there had been any trees on Namek he would have run into them.

"C-CUTE!?" He managed to stutter out, turning red with what Bulma assumed was anger. She had lifted her head away from his chest so she didn't hear his heart pick up speed, beating against his chest like a drum.

Bulma had just been teasing him before but looking at him now, completely bamboozled, she really did think he was cute. She felt a slight blush rise to her own cheeks and she looked away, what was she thinking? He was an evil, selfish, murdering jerk.

Besides, she thought sternly, I love Yamcha. He's the greatest boyfriend anyone could wish for. What was wrong with her, it's unfair to Yamcha. Not that she was doing anything wrong; she was just teasing him, that's all.

They flew in silence for the rest of the trip, both trying to wrap their heads around what they were feeling exactly. They had no idea what they were doing, and it was a little scary.

GKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGK

"I wonder if Bulma's okay. We did leave her alone for a really long time."Gohan asked Krillen as he flew. Krillen shrugged.

"She's probably really pissed at us for leaving her alone like that but she's probably fine. Why are you worrying about that anyway? What you should be concerned about is why the dragon balls suddenly disappeared from the radar."

Gohan nodded, "I know, but I just suddenly got this bad feeling that something happened to her." Krillen laughed and rustled Gohan's hair.

"Even if something did happen I'm sure she's fine now, she has a knack for getting out of troublesome situations." Gohan grinned back and flew a little faster. He was probably just imagining things.

They arrived at the cave about fifteen minutes later and Gohan could definitely sense something wrong.

"Hey Bulma we're back!" Krillen called into the cave, getting no answer he stepped inside and looked around. His face went pale.

"S-she's really not here." He said, frozen in place. Gohan looked at him with wide eyes, she was their friend and no matter how annoying she was sometimes they still cared for her.

"W-well, let's not panic. Maybe she got bored and went back to the ship." Krillen said, trying to comfort the small boy.

"Yeah," Gohan nodded and they quickly flew off.

When they started getting closer to the ship they could sense a small ki that was most definitely Bulma, and they relaxed. But they also sensed another ki, it was low but it seemed familiar somehow and Gohan started getting another bad feeling.

"You're just nervous because of all the potential danger around us. It's all in your head." Is what Krillen said when Gohan voiced his anxiety. But as they got closer to the ship they could make out two figures, one with blue hair and one with black.

And as they reached the ship and landed there was absolutely no doubt about who it was. Vegeta.

Krillen was starting to regret underestimating Gohan's instincts.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Once they had reached the spaceship Vegeta had wanted to leave immediately, but Bulma had somehow convinced him to wait for Krillen and Gohan to arrive so they could come with.

"They could be helpful in searching for the dragon balls, more people mean less time looking." Was the excuse that Bulma had come up with, since she knew that pleading towards his compassion for other beings wasn't going to cut it.

"Ha! As if they could help, a half saiyan brat and a stupid human the size of a child!" But to her surprise he hadn't forced her to leave right then. A fact that Vegeta was starting to regret more and more by the moment.

"V-vegeta! What have you done to Bulma!" Krillen stuttered pulling a fighting stance. Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on the ship.

"I haven't done anything Baldy," he said and Bulma sighed. She'd better explain the situation before Vegeta said something bad. So carefully she explained everything that happened, and Krillen finally relaxed his pose.

"W-well I suppose that's fine. The dragon has three wishes after all, giving Vegeta one shouldn't be a problem." This was a blatant lie, both Krillen and Bulma, and even Gohan, knew that there was no way in hell they would let him make a wish. They didn't know what he was going to wish for but they did know that whatever it was it would not be good.

"Woman! Enough with your idle chatter, start the ship and get us off this god forsaken planet." Bulma smirked and gave him a mock salute.

"Right-o captain Vegetable head." She said, running inside before Vegeta could do anything. He stomped in after her yelling something about disrespect from stupid humans.

Gohan and Krillen looked at each other nervously, "I have a REALLY bad feeling about this Krillen." Ghoan said and Krillen sighed.

"Looks like we're on the same wavelength." He replied and slowly walked into the spaceship.

LATER LATER LATER LATERLATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER

It had only taken twelve hours to make a dragon ball radar that could track them anywhere in the universe. It was difficult, and she had barely gotten any sleep but she was completely absorbed by her project, she didn't even notice when minutes turned to hours. And then she was done, and everything drained out of her, like a cork being unplugged, flushing all the energy out of her in one swift motion.

She collapsed right there on the floor of her private office.

"Woman! Is the dragon ball radar finished ye-" He stopped when he saw her lying on the floor. He felt his heart stop for a moment, is she dead? He couldn't move as he stared at her, do these humans really die that easily? He felt an emotion he couldn't describe scratching against his insides and he tried swallowing it down.

"Hmmph," she murmured in her sleep and rolled over. Vegeta felt the odd feeling go away.

"Stupid woman, falling asleep on the floor like some kind of dog," He noticed a small device sitting on the desk and picked it up. He smirked when he saw what it was.

"Looks like you're not completely useless." He muttered, secretly impressed. She had driven herself so hard just to make this thing. He was pleased by her work ethic, she was weak, stupid and ugly but at least she was smart.

He quickly left the room and went to the control panel, he pressed a few buttons and a computerized voice in Namekian asked him where he wanted to go. Bulma had given him a book on the language and he had memorized it in a few hours, so it was easy for him to say exactly what he meant.

"Take me to a planet called Huon."

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

"Woman! How much longer until we get to the planet?" Bulma rolled her eyes; he had been asking that almost every single day since he had set the for Huon. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was doing it just to annoy her, because if he really wanted to know he could damn well check the computer himself.

She turned back to look at him sitting at the kitchen table, along with Krillen and Gohan, who both looked extremely uncomfortable. Vegeta had his feet on the table, AGAIN, and he was smirking at her.

"For Kami's sake Vegeta, would you shut the hell up! You must be the most annoying person in the universe! AND GET YOU'RE FEET OF MY TABLE!!" He chuckled.

"That throbbing vein on your forehead is extremely attractive by the way," He countered and she threw a plate at him. He easily dodged it and leaned back in his chair, his feet still on the table.

"You're aim is horrible," Bulma felt like smacking him, but of course she had grown used to that feeling over that past couple weeks.

"Okay, that's it! You do not get breakfast! None of you do!" She screamed turning to the three hungry guys sitting at the table, all of their eyes widened considerably.

"Wait! Why do me and Krillen have to suffer too!?" Bulma crossed her arms.

"Because we both know Vegeta would end up bullying you out of your breakfast anyway." Gohan sighed, it was true.

"Give me my food woman!" Vegeta said and Bulma stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, but first shut your mouth and take your feet off the table. If you don't then you won't get anything." Vegeta considered this for a moment. He had two choices, he could either choose to win this mental spar and not eat, or lose and eat. But before he could think about it too deeply his stomach growled, making the decision for him.

He scowled and took his feet off the table, clenching his mouth shut and sending a death glare Bulma's way. She smiled sweetly back at him.

"See? That wasn't so hard." She giggled at his expression; he looked like he wanted to kill her. Although when she thought about it, it was rather odd that his glare didn't scare her. If he had looked at her like that a month ago she would have been scared out of her mind. What's different?

She studied him carefully out of the corner of her eye while she ate. He isn't scary because I trust him. She realized with shock, I know he'd never hurt me, maybe he even cares for…..

She trailed off, that was impossible. He was completely heartless, the only reason he hadn't killed her was because she was useful to him, nothing more. For some reason this thought made her chest hurt, a sharp, throbbing pain that wouldn't go away.

It must be heartburn, she thought, yeah. That's what it is.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Freiza was angry, no, he was beyond angry. "YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!?" He screamed, picking up to guards and bashing their heads together violently, making blood fly everywhere.

"And not only did you let them get away, but they also sent the dragon balls into space!" He grabbed another guard and squeezed his head until his skull cracked and brains sloshed onto the floor.

All of Freiza's minions backed away from their furious leader, scrunching together against the wall, each one desperately hoping that they would not be the next one to help Freiza vent his anger.

So it was with extreme hesitation that Freiza's top scientist stepped forward.

"F-freiza sir?" he stuttered.

"WHAT! More bad news!?" he screamed at the small man, lifting him up by his collar. The scientist's eyes widened.

"N-no, not at all sir! You see I have a way to find the dragon balls." Freiza stopped and dropped the scientist.

"Go on." The scientist nodded and handed a round electronic device to his master.

"One of the guards found that in the cell and brought it to me. After some careful observation I discovered that it's a very advanced dragon ball tracker, and with a little tweaking I could make it be able to track dragon balls across the universe." Frieza handed the dragon ball radar back to the scientist, smirking.

"Looks like our little runaways left us a present."He licked his lips and cackled.

"How perfect."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"VEGETA!!" He could hear the woman scream his name while he was training in the gravity chamber and he smirked. Well, he thought, payback's a bitch.

As revenge for trying to withhold breakfast from him that morning he had gone into her room and completely obliterated half her wardrobe. Maybe now she'll learn to show some respect, he thought. But in reality he knew that that would never happen, and that he didn't really want it to. It was fun arguing with her, to mess with her head and get under her skin. He liked being with her.

Wait. Did he just say he liked being with her? Vegeta shook his head, he didn't like being with her, he liked playing with her. She was just an interesting toy, nothing more. But the thought kept bugging him and no matter how hard he pushed and trained he couldn't make it go away, so eventually he just gave up training for the day and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"DAMN YOU VEGETA!!" Bulma screamed as she desperately emptied out her closet, trying to find any clothes that she could wear. That jerk had fried all her clothes except for her underwear, and she had been in the shower when he had done it so she didn't even have a t-shirt to slip on.

Eventually she gave up looking and sat down on the floor with a sigh. He was definitely going to pay for this. Did he want to see her in her underwear or something? She blushed slightly at the thought, but shook her head violently. He probably does, the perv, but I sure as hell won't let him lay his eyes on MY body.

"Damn, what am I going to wear?" She said out loud, and then she stopped. She had an idea.

She remembered that she had stocked Vegeta's room with clothes; she could just wear one of his shirts. She stepped into his room and looked around, it was so….clean. She was surprised, especially considering how messy her room always was.

She quickly made her way to the oak dresser and opened the top drawer, feeling nervous for a reason she couldn't quite explain. She pulled out a blue button up shirt and slipped it on. Then she closed her eyes for a moment, it smelled like him. Like sweat and warmth.

She opened her eyes and shook her head; the smell just reminds me of Yamcha, that's all. I miss Yamcha. She told herself, not quite believing it.

She quickly looked around for some pants she could wear but decided against it, it was one thing for a shirt to be too big but she'd just look ridiculous with his pants on too.

She shrugged, she'd just have to wear her underwear. This thought didn't particularly bother her; she had a very low embarrassment level.

"I guess I'll go into the kitchen to get a snack, and plan my revenge. There is no way I'm letting Vegeta get away with this."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He was in the middle of eating his fifth sandwich when she walked in, and when he saw her he stopped in mid bite.

"Oh, hi Vegeta. Since you were so KIND to destroy all my clothes I decided to borrow yours. 'kay?" She said sweetly, sauntering to the fridge and bending over to look in.

He stared at her as she bent over, she was wearing pink panties, he noted. He wondered if that was all she was wearing under his shirt and then shook it off. He looked away from her; he was starting to feel a little woozy.

"Hey Vegeta!" he jumped slightly at her voice as she turned around to look at him.

"What, woman!?" He said irritably, trying to focus on his sandwich.

"What happened to the ketchup?" He looked at her and noticed that the first few buttons were undone, showing her cleavage clearly. His face was bright red now and he looked away.

"How would I know woman!?" He said quickly, and Bulma looked at him suspiciously.

"You're eating a sandwich with ketchup on it, duh. Are you feeling okay Vegeta?" She asked, moving in closer.

She turned so she stood in front of him and looked at his face, genuinely worried. He didn't look good.

"Seriously Vegeta, are you okay? Do you have a cold or something? You're kinda red." He looked at her, and immediately regretted it.

Oh kami, she's not wearing anything underneath that shirt.

"I'm fine woman! Leave me be!" He said, trying to rip his eyes from her breasts. She ignored him and put her hand against his forehead.

"Do you have a fever?" He felt his heart do this weird twitchy thing where it stopped, then beat really hard, then flipped over.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME WOMAN!" He said grabbing her hand and smacking it away. She looked hurt.

"Well excuse me for caring…" She trailed off after she realized what she had just said. Vegeta stopped too. Caring?

He looked at her intently, "What-" But he was cut off as the ship started shaking violently. He instinctively grabbed Bulma before she fell to the ground, accidently pressing her against his chest, which didn't help his problem very much. Now not only could he see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath that shirt, he could feel it too.

"Prepare for a crash landing." A computerized voice said and both Vegeta and Bulma's eyes widened.

"Oh shit." They said simultaneously. They were in for a bumpy ride.


	4. Chapter 4

READ AND REVIEW!!!!! And to all you people who have read, reviewed, faved, and put this story on your watch. THANKS SO MUCH!!! Really. :D And sorry it took so long to update! D:

Chapter 4 Crash Landing

The ship shook violently, and Bulma clutched Vegeta's chest as tightly as she could.

"I'm too young to die!" She screamed hysterically and Vegeta growled.

"You're not going to die you stupid woman," He said gruffly and she sniffed.

"Yes I am!" She sobbed and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Fine! You WILL die if you don't go to the control panel and try to land this ship!"

Bulma seemed to summon up some courage and wobble her way to the control panel in the other room. She fell down twice; the ship was rocking so hard it was difficult to stay upright.

"Bulma! What's going on!?" She could hear Krillen screaming from the other room, but she ignored him. She had to concentrate.

She pushed a bunch of button but they didn't do anything, the control panel had malfunctioned, there was no way to pilot the ship.

"Oh Kami, we're really gonna crash!" She screamed and ducked into what she thought would be a safe place and waited for the ship to hit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okun was lying in the sand when he saw something come falling from the sky and crash not too far from him, the resounding crash echoed and shook the ground under him and his eyes widened. Before he had time to seriously think about it he had picked up his small bag and was running to the crash.

"What the hell is that?" He ran as fast as he could, kicking pink sand into the air as he went. After three or four minutes he reached a crater and in the center was a ship. Okun ran down into the crater and stood outside the ship, he banged on the side a couple times.

"Is anybody in there!? Are you okay?" Suddenly there was a blast and okun jumped back in shock as the side of the ship was blasted away and a small man carrying a blue haired woman and two short men fell out.

"Of course we're not alright you idiot, we just crash landed a friggin' spaceship on a desert planet!"

Okun's lips twitched slightly but he hid his smile.

"Why don't you come back to the city with me? None of you look like you're in good shape." Krillen and Gohan nodded gratefully, Vegeta grunted and Bulma, being unconscious, hung limply on Vegeta's shoulder.

Okun pulled something out of his backpack; it looked like a big ball of paper clips, about the size of a baseball. Vegeta, Krillen and Gohan watched as the paper clips melted in his hands and he stretched it out until it was a large platform, after he finished making it and smoothing it out, it clattered to the ground and he dug around in his backpack again.

He pulled out what looked like a small jet engine and attached it on the back of the metal platform, with a grin he hopped on the front.

"Okay, everyone get on behind me!" He said cheerfully and Vegeta snorted.

"What the hell is that?" Okun grinned modestly.

"Oh, well this is my power. I can bend metal and stretch it, but I can't make it move so I had to attached this jet, don't worry it's perfectly safe, I'm really good at driving it." Vegeta scoffed.

"Ha! I'd rather fly." But Krillen and Gohan looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged.

"We'll do it, we're pretty tired anyway." Okun grinned and they hopped on the back of the platform. Before they had time to settle in he had already taken off, moving only a little slower than Vegeta was.

"So I never got to welcome you to my planet properly! This is Dioki and I'm Okun!" Okun yelled through the wind.

"I'm Gohan! And this is Krillen!" Gohan yelled back since Krillen was too busy holding onto the sides of the platform looking too queasy to answer.

"Nice to meet you!" He yelled back and suddenly made a sharp turn that made Krillen scream.

Gohan studied the strange man while they flew, he was muscular, but in a wiry way and his light pink skin looked tough from long days in the sun. His curly black hair fell into his eyes and hid eyes equally black, and he seemed to have a permanent smile on his face.

Gohan decided that he liked him.

After a couple of minutes they could see a huge city rising into view, but that wasn't the amazing thing. The building's were all amazing shades of pink and purple and the wall surrounding it was aqua blue. The colors were so bright that they burned the eyes.

"What the hell…." Vegeta managed, although he was shocked himself. The colors, they were…disgusting. Vegeta wasn't usually one to comment on how aesthetically pleasing something was but this city was just…. Ugh.

"This is the city of Guim, it's only the fifth biggest on the planet but it's most definitely the most beautiful." Okun supplied cheerfully as they started walking towards the front gate.

Krillen and Gohan could only stare in shock. This was the most beautiful? What the hell did the other city's look like?

"This has got to be the ugliest city I've ever seen! I hate to imagine what the rest of your pathetic cities look like if this one I the best." Vegeta said, causing both Gohan's and Krillen's eyes to widen considerably.

"Don't be so rude Vegeta!" Bulma said and Vegeta jumped slightly.

"How long have you been awake woman!" He growled, dropping her so that she landed on the pink sand with an almost silent plop.

"It was fun being able to fly like that for a while," She answered, grinning. Vegeta growled and was about to say something when he heard Okun chuckle.

"Are you laughing at something you pink scum!?" He said and in an instant he was staring down the taller man. Okun grinned wider.

"It's just that you and your mate get along so well," He said and Vegeta turned bright red.

"MATE!!" Vegeta and Bulma both yelled at the same time. Krillen was starting to turn purple from trying to keep from laughing and Gohan was watching with wide eyes.

"Oh you're not mates?" Okun asked innocently.

"HELL NO!" They both answered and Okun smiled apologetically.

"Sorry it just seemed…" He trailed off after seeing the look on their faces.

"Uh, anyway, I'll just take you to the mayor. I'm assuming you'll want to get home as soon as possible, I'm sure he can arrange for you to borrow a ship since yours looks to be beyond repair." Vegeta snorted at the word 'borrow' but didn't say anything.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bulma had to admit that there was such a thing as too much of a good thing, as they walked through wide streets and narrow, twisting pathways, around purple buildings with pink railings, she started to feel like she wanted to throw up. Pink was her favorite color but after twenty minutes in this city she was starting to hate it.

"This is the mayor's office," Okun said cheerfully, stopping in front of a neon pink building that went straight up and was covered in aqua vines. Everyone grimaced at the sight.

Okun walked briskly to the door and knocked three times. The door swung open and everyone stepped into a hall that was even pinker than the outside, everyone tried desperately to focus their gaze on anything normal colored, but the only things that were available was Okun's black hair and Vegeta's spikes.

But as they walked it was hard to concentrate on one thing for long periods of time so their gaze tended to move a bit. Vegeta's gaze always happened to land on Bulma's bright aqua tresses.

"Damn you woman! Why the hell do you have to have fluorescent hair!?" He said angrily after he had begun to get a migraine from looking at it against the pink backdrop.

"Hey! Blame my father, not me, you stupid flame head!" She replied, sticking out her tongue.

"How dare you speak to me like that wench!"

"Wench? Ooh, is that you're new nickname for me Monkey Prince? It's so original, have any more?"

"Woman!"

"Ran out your Oh-So-Arrogantness?"

"Stupid, loudmouthed, incompetent, ugly WOMAN!"

"Short, egotistical, stubborn, JERK!"

Their argument got more and more intense as they walked down the hall and Okun was having trouble keeping himself from laughing. He had thought they had seemed like that couple before but now he knew for sure. They were hilarious.

Suddenly they stopped arguing as they reached another door, and Okun swung it open.

"Ugly, fat slug woman!"

"King of the shit pile!"

"Giant!"

"Midget!"

A short man with wild black hair and a tall, fat woman were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. They stopped and turned when the door opened.

"Arguing again?" Okun asked, and the short man rolled his eyes.

"She started it," The fat woman flicked him on the side of the head.

"Did not." Okun just shook his head and grinned.

"You've been married for ten years now; you would think you'd mellow out a little by now." Krillen, Gohan, Bulma and even Vegeta stood in shock at the last statement.

They were married? But they looked like they were about to kill each other! And not only that but he had said they had been married for ten years, but they couldn't be any more than twenty. Did that mean they got married at ten? This was too insane.

"Anyway, these guys crash landed apparently. Their ship is completely destroyed so I was thinking that they could borrow a ship." He said, the fat woman raised her eyebrows as she looked everyone over, then she leaned down and whispered to her 'husband' mockingly.

"Hey babe, they don't seem like the type to 'borrow' anything. What do you think?" The short man shrugged.

"Naw, just that black haired one, he looks like a mass murderer." He replied and Vegeta turned red with rage, while Bulma laughed her head off.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!!??" Vegeta screamed,sending a ki blast directly at the short man's face, he dodged it easily and stood up, glaring.

"No, do YOU, know who the hell you're talking to!?" He screamed back, stepping in front of Vegeta and glaring up at him. (yes UP, he's that short.)

Okun hastily stepped between them, "Okay guys, stop before someone dies! Mikkore, you should know better." He said sternly to the short man, who settled down a little, but Vegeta didn't he was still enraged as ever.

"You'd be better off backing out of this one, there's no way you could win." Okun said to Vegeta and Vegeta turned a shade of purple that the planet would most definitely have coveted.

"BACK OFF!? LOSE!!!!!?????" Okun sighed.

"Look, Mikkore can blow things up with his mind. You stand no chance; before you have time to attack your brain will have exploded." Vegeta gaped at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" This time it was the fat woman who answered.

"That's his ability. On this planet everyone who finds their soul mate gets a special ability, mine is healing any wound by touch and Mikk's is making things blow up."

Everyone froze in shock, they seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and Mikkore sighed.

"Look, you guys need a ship right? Well I don't trust you to bring it back yourselves and since I have nothing better to do I guess me and Furui can come with you, to babysit the ship." The fat woman, who they could only assume was Furui nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you have nothing better to do? You're the mayor for Kami's sake! Of course you have something to do!" Okun said wearily and Mikkore glared at him.

"I'm sure you can handle it. CAN'T you Okun?" He said and Okun shivered and nodded.

"Fine, go have fun. I'll stay here and do all your dirty work." He said, sounding bitter.

"Wait! Who said you fools could come!?" Vegeta growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dude, we are letting you borrow a ship," Mikkore replied calmly and Vegeta snorted.

"If I wanted to take the ship and run I could, and I don't believe all your crap about your 'power' I think you're full of it." Vegeta said, looking down his nose at the smaller man. Mikkore grunted and turned to look at Furui, after a few seconds she sighed and nodded.

"Fine, do it." For a moment Bulma was afraid he was going to kill Vegeta and she felt an odd rush of fear for him, but it quickly passed as she saw the fat woman's head explode, sending blood and guts to spray against the wall.

"W-what!?" Krillen stuttered out, but before he could articulate anything better her head suddenly grew back and she smiled.

"See? He can blow stuff up. And I can not only heal, but I can regenerate, even if the brain in blown away." Bulma was feeling weak at the knees, some of the blood had landed on her and she felt like she was about to throw up.

"So does anyone have any objections to us tagging along?" Vegeta grunted and turned around to hide his shock.

"Just show me where the damn ship is."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

It had taken twenty of Freiza's top scientists almost half a year to do it, but they had finally made a dragon ball radar that could track dragon balls all across the universe. Finally everything was ready and he could pay Vegeta back for his defiance.

"You won't be getting out of you punishment alive Vegeta, that I can guarantee!" He cackled as they blasted off, soon enough he would bring that prideful monkey to his knees, just like he had done so many times before. But this time he didn't have to hold back, now he could beat him until he stopped moving, Freiza could hardly wait.


	5. Chapter 5

READ AND REVIEW!!!!! And to all you people who have read, reviewed, faved, and put this story on your watch. THANKS SO MUCH!!! Really. :D OMG this took sooooooo long to update, I'm so sorry! Don't hate me!

Chapter 5

The ship was hideous to say the least. Of course they should have expected that, considering how ugly the rest of the planet was. But that wasn't the shocking part, the ship only had three bedrooms, and each had a double bed. Krillen and Gohan had immediately said that they would sleep together, because there was no way they would be willing to sleep with either Bulma or Vegeta.

The few times that they had been forced to share a bed with Bulma had been unpleasant, since she had a tendency to kick and punch in her sleep. And Vegeta….well Vegeta is Vegeta.

And of course the weird couple would be sleeping together. That meant that Vegeta and Bulma were stuck together. Bulma wondered if she was cursed.

"You sleep on the floor!" she said that night as she unpacked her things.

"Make me woman!" Bulma threw her shoe at him.

"Sleep on the damn floor!"

"Hell no!" Bulma threw her hands up in defeat, at this rate they would be arguing until morning; she was more tired than she could ever remember being and she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Fine! Whatever, I guess we're just going to have to share," she sighed, pulling back the lime green covers and slipping in. She laughed at Vegeta's bewildered expression and folded back the other side of the covers.

"Come on then," She said, patting the mattress. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"You expect me to sleep with a disgusting woman like you!?"Vegeta yelled and Bulma shrugged.

"Whatever, sleep on the floor then, I'm not moving."She replied, climbing under the covers. Vegeta stuttered angrily for a moment and then with a scowl climbed in next to her.

Bulma fell asleep almost instantly, snoring so loudly that vegeta resisted the urge to smother her with a pillow.

"Damn woman is even annoying when she's sleeping," he grumbled irritably, grabbing a lime green pillow and walking out of the room to look for a quieter place to sleep. He would rather sleep on the floor after all.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab onto his arm and he turned to look. She had turned over and was looking at him. She gave him a little and tug and he let her pull him back onto the bed.

"What the hell is you're problem woman!?" He said when their foreheads touched and she stared at him in silence. He didn't really know why but he felt like he wanted to stay like that, even if she did snore loud enough to shake the walls.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered. What was she doing? It was the C.P.R. incident all over again, he was so close, but for some reason she felt that he wasn't close enough. He's not close enough; move him closer something inside her whispered. In the darkness it was all she could hear, and she was finding it hard to fight off.

Vegeta didn't say anything, his brain felt fuzzy and he wasn't exactly sure what was happening.

"I haven't slept alone once in my entire life," she whispered, touching his face lightly, "I slept with my parents until I was sixteen and when I was traveling I always had some kind of animal to sleep next to me. Then I met Yamcha and he always stayed with me at night." Vegeta felt like he had been electrocuted, he couldn't move and his breathing was erratic and shaky.

"You can sleep on the floor if you want, but don't leave." She said touching her nose to his nose then slowly and ever so gently her lips against his lips.

"Stay," her lips whispered right next to his, moving gently and lightly over his, like a kiss from a butterfly, "I know you can chase the monsters away." She moved her lips away from his and rubbed her cheek against his softly.

He didn't move, and she smiled sleepily and closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Strange," she murmured just as she drifted off, "You're such a mean bastard, but you feel so nice."

Vegeta didn't sleep a wink that night.

M&F&M&F&M&F&M&F&M&F&M&F&M&F&M&F&M&F&M&F&M&F&M&F&M&F&M&F&M

"Two weeks, tops," Furoi said, lying in bed next to Mikkore later the next day.

Vegeta and Bulma hadn't mentioned the bedtime incident, and they had spent the whole day arguing about silly things. Vegeta had yelled at Bulma about her burning the toast and she had told him that the toast was a metaphor for the color of his heart. Vegeta had said something about him not having such a weak thing like a heart and she replied that she was sorry and would stop making him toast from then on.

"No way, they're way too dense. It'll take them at least a year." Mikkore replied. Furui shook her head, sending her double chins jiggling.

"I think Bulma's already making her move; did you see her wipe crumbs off the corner of his mouth this morning?" Mikkore laughed.

"You think that's hilarious, you should have seen his expression. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, he's so afraid of his feelings. No way is she gonna be able to crack him before a year." Furui rasied an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." She smiled.

"Okay, you're on. If they get together within two weeks then I win and if they don't you win."

"Well what do I get when I win?" He asked and she winked at him.

"Anything you want." His eyes brightened slightly.

"Will you make that cake you made on my birthday?" She rolled her eyes and smacked him with a pillow.

"You're such a pig."

"Look who's talking."

"Shrimp!"

"Fatty!"

"Idiot!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"We're almost at the first dragon ball!" Bulma said to herself as she worked the main controls of the ship; she had convinced Furui and Mikkore that she could handle the controls since she was the only one who knew where they were going. They were actually pretty relived, they both hated machines.

"The planet Succo huh?" She said, and a profile popped up on the screen. It was a huge green planet, but despite that it didn't have a single ocean. Rivers ran through it hundreds of miles thick, but it was all fresh water. The trees completely canopied the planet, and Bulma felt a feeling of dread come over her; there was so many trees, it would take forever to find a tiny little dragon ball in that thing.

She sighed and leaned back in the magenta chair. They would arrive in about twenty minutes, she supposed she should go and tell everyone else.

They landed on the green planet exactly twenty minutes later, and even though Bulma had seen the profile of the planet, she was still surprised by the amount of trees. It was ridiculous.

"Woah," Mikkore said, stepping out of the ship and easily walking under a low vine that everyone else had to duck under.

"Hmph, what an ugly backwater planet." Vegeta said, not bothering to duck under any vines and instead choosing to ki blast his way through.

Bulma rolled her eyes and ignored him, checking her dragon ball radar carefully, she had tried to land exactly where the dragon ball was located, so she was only a few feet away from it, but the foliage was so thick she couldn't see it anywhere.

"Where is it? It should be right around here but I can't see through all the…" Vegeta sent a giant ki blast that obliterated all the surrounding vegetation, leaving only a charred black ring of soil behind. And in the middle of that circle of dirt sat the dragon ball.

"….trees." Bulma finished quietly, then turned to glare at Vegeta.

"You could have incinerated the dragon ball you idiot! Then what would we do? Would you think about your actions for once!?" She screamed, picking up a rock and throwing it at him.

"Stupid woman, I know exactly what I'm doing. You're just angry because I took care of a simple problem that you, despite your giant brain, couldn't figure out. Did I hurt your pride little earth woman?" He said sarcastically and Bulma threw another, much bigger rock at him.

Gohan and Krillen both rolled their eyes and carefully carried the dragon ball back to the ship and went to their room to play cards until Bulma and Vegeta calmed down. They had made themselves scarce for the last few days since they could see some kind of tension growing between Vegeta and Bulma, neither wanted to have anything to do with it.

Eventually they both ran out of steam and went inside, where Vegeta went to the gravity chamber and Bulma went to the control panel to set the next coordinates.

Furui watched them go with amusement, she bent down and smiled at Mikkore mischievously and he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do? You're not going to give him a love potion are ou? Cause that's cheating.." He said and she smild wider.

"No, nothing like that. I'm just going to tell Bulma a little story…." She said, sauntering slowly after Bulma. Mikkore stood there in confusion for a moment, then his eyes widened.

"No! You wouldn't!" He said, his pink face turning lobster red. She winked at him just as she stepped through the door.

"I would." And the door closed behind her with a click, Mikkore could tell she locked it.

"Damn! I might actually lose if she tells that story, jeez...." He sighed. he heard a loud blast in the gravity chamber and suddenly had an idea. He smiled.

"Fine, two can play at this game. I guess I'll have to tell Vegeta a story of my own."He clapped his hands gleefully and skipped down the hall to the gravity chamber. His pride wouldn't let him lose this bet, not under any circumstances.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Yes!" Frieza laughed, holding two of the dragon balls above his head. Not only had they found two dragon balls in one place but they had also managed to find a planet with an incredible supply of gold and silver. His men had wiped out the entire population within a few hours and now the dragon ball, and the planet was his.

Freiza gently stroked the small yellow ball and smiled.

"You say one of the dragon balls are moving correct?" He said to his head scientist. The small man nodded nervously.

"Y-yes sir, it's very peculiar. It seems to be coming in this direction also, I can't imagine why." The scientist said, wiping his forehead with a dirty white handkerchief.

"Oh I think I know why. We'll camp out here for a while gentlemen, I have a feeling that everything we want will come to us, if we're just a little patient." He cackled and the soldiers squirmed nervously.

"Gorron!" Freiza suddenly snapped and a large man with green scales jumped.

"Y-yes sir?" he stuttered, bowing low.

"Run my bath and bring out the best wine. This causes for a celebration!"

"Right away sir!" He replied nad quickly scurried off. Freiza sighed contently, everything was going better than expected.

"I'll make you bow before my power again monkey prince, and this time you won't stand up again."


	6. Chapter 6

READ AND REVIEW!!!!! And to all you people who have read, reviewed, faved, and put this story on your watch. THANKS SO MUCH!!! Also I'm sorry it's so late, I guess I kind of lost my motivation but I picked it back up again and will try to get the next chapters out as soon as possible.

Chapter 6

It had taken longer than expected for Mr. Briefs to fix the ship and Goku was afraid he was already too late.

"Mr. Briefs I really have to leave!" He said to the purple haired man as he added a few artistic touches to the outside of the ship.

"Hmm?" He said turning around, paintbrush in hand, when he was younger he had been quite a good painter and he enjoyed doing it every once in a while.

"I said I really have to go, Bulma may be in grave danger!" Goku said frantically trying to appeal to the man's parental instincts'. But Bulma's father didn't look the least bit concerned.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that, Bulma called me the other day. She said that Vegeta guy accidently sent the dragon balls all across the universe and so they were searching for them, and since Freiza has no way of building a dragon radar strong enough to track dragon balls across the universe, they are completely safe. I figured that you would like to help them on your own, so I spent some extra time to make a dragon ball radar for you, it's on the ship's main control panel and it'll automatically pilot the ship towards the closest dragon balls."

Goku was slightly shocked at the Scientist's thoughtfulness and smiled. "Thanks Mr. Breifs, I don't know why I ever doubted you," Mr. Brief's shrugged and put down his paintbrush, sighing slightly.

"Well I guess an energetic boy like you would want to go as soon as possible. Go on, the ship's ready, I can go express my creativity on something else."

"Woo-hoo!" Goku said pumping his fists in the air and hopping onto the ship. Before the door closed he waved at Mr. and Mrs. Briefs and grinned.

"Don't worry; I'll bring everyone back safely!" He said, Mrs. Briefs giggled and her blond curls jiggled slightly.

"Oh don't you worry dear! You just bring yourself back in one piece you hear! Chi-Chi would be awful upset if something were to happen to you!"

"Sure thing Mrs. Briefs!" And with that said the door closed and the ship took off. As he watched it disappear from view Mr. Briefs started to get a bad feeling.

"It's probably nothing." He murmured and Mrs. Briefs smile faded.

"What was that dear?"She said. He blinked and looked at her, shaking his head.

"Nothing, nothing. Why don't you go make some tea?" He replied, bringing a cigarette to his lips and taking a long drag. He didn't know what it was, but he knew Goku would be fine. Probably.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bulma closed the door behind her and stretched. She would spend the rest of the day locating the fastest route for the dragon balls and trying to see if Freeza was close, and if she finished those jobs then she'd go around the ship making repairs. She sighed, it was going to be a long day, she wished she could go to a spa or go shopping; she was just so stressed out.

"Hey Bulma," Bulma turned around and saw Furoi standing in front of the door.

"Oh, hi Furoi. What's up?" She replied turning away and quickly entering pass codes.

"Okay, um, let's see. How should I say this…." Furoi scratched her head and Bulma sighed, turning back to the control panel.

"Look, could you come back later or something? I'm kind of busy."

"You like Vegeta right?" Furoi blurted out and Bulma froze.

"W-what!?"

"No need to deny it, I've seen the way you look at him. If you're afraid of him not liking you, fear not, he's madly in love with you. He just doesn't know it yet." Furoi replied, suddenly articulate now that she had said what she needed to.

"I don't know what you're talking about, V-vegeta's a stubborn, pig-headed, murderer and he's not even that good looking. Plus he's short…." Bulma said adamantly, but her face was turning red and she couldn't seem to concentrate on the controls of the ship.

"Wow that sounds familiar. Okay, let me tell you a little story." Furoi said, plopping down on the chair next to the control panel, it sunk down a few inches, making a sick wheezing sound and squeaking in protest against her weight.

"A story? Really? Are you going to tell me about the birds and the bee's too?" Bulma replied and Furoi rolled her eyes.

"Just listen okay? It all started when I was fifteen, exactly twenty two years from now…"

FLASHBACK

Furoi slipped off her shoes and dug her toes into the pink sand; she felt her spiky hair twitch with a slight breeze and leaned back against the sand. She felt like crying, her father had told her that until she found her soul mate or got a job she couldn't live under his roof anymore. A job was obviously out, and finding your soul mate wasn't exactly easy.

In an act of desperation she had come to the center of the city, and was currently laying down in the giant sandbox in the park, right next to the giant fountain where people who had just broken up with their significant lovers came to wish for someone new to fill the new found hole's in their lives. So basically, it was pretty good place to meet people.

"Hey, you, could you move?" Furoi opened her eyes and stared straight into the eyes of a cute guy. She felt a flutter in her chest.

"Only if you go out with me." She said, sitting up. His eyes widened with shock and she could've smacked herself, she shouldn't have shown him her blunt personality so fast, she has to seduce him slowly, then show him that little bombshell.

"Uh, no thanks. You're laying on my hat, I dropped it a while ago and I come back and your sitting on it." He said, after he had recovered.

Furoi sighed and stood up, she had a little difficulty because of her size and was a little pissed when he didn't try to help her but eventually she stood up all the way.

She blinked as she stood in front of him, he was short. Really, really, really, really short. But cute. Short and cute, like a puppy.

She smiled at him and he looked disgusted. He bent down and snatched his hat, then quickly backed away.

"Uh, thanks for the hat! Bye!"

As if she would let him off that easy.

"Oh come on! Just one date!" She yelled after him and he ran faster, and before she knew it she was chasing after him.

He looked behind and saw her chasing after him, huffing and puffing and he stopped. She stopped a few feet away from him, her hands on her knees and her breathing heavy.

"Get away from me fatso!" He screamed and she stood up.

"No. I decided that I like you."

"Why!?" he screamed and a vein popped in his forehead. She blinked, she didn't know why, but she felt really attached to him for some reason. She hadn't meant to run after him, no guy was worth that in her opinion, but her legs had moved before she had time to think about it.

Suddenly a thought came to her.

"I think you might be my soul mate." She said seriously.

He went pale and Furoi was afraid he would faint.

"D-don' joke about stuff like that!" He stuttered out his face turning red with anger now, "Everyone knows when you meet your soul mate you get powers, I don't have any! And even if you were my s-s-s-soul mate I wouldn't go out with you anyway! I don't care what the customs are I don't want to look at you for another minute, you're disgusting!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep asking you until you say yes." She replied shrugging. Another vein popped in his head and he clenched his fists, suddenly Furoi felt a huge migraine and put a hand to her head.

"JUST DIE!!" He screamed. Furoi felt her head pound and stretch until she felt like it was going to rip apart. Then it didn't hurt anymore, she blacked out for a minute then she could see again, she blinked.

The short guy was covered in guts and blood. "Woah what happened……" She trailed off at his expression.

"Y-y-you're h-h-head blew up, then grew back. Did I do that?" He fell to his knees and Furoi looked at him questioningly.

She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder but he slapped it away, his nails were a little long so he scratched her and she winced. She looked at the small cut and watched in awe as it healed itself.

"Dear god you are my soul mate."She said and he looked up at her and shook his head violently.

"No! I must've ran into someone else, yeah that's it. You must've ran into your soul mate out there too, well uh, I'm going to go look for her. I bet she's still there looking for me!" he said quickly, running full speed towards where they came.

Furoi felt like crying all over again, her father had always told her about how wonderful it was to meet a soul mate, but he had never told her what to do if he didn't like you back. She sniffed and wiped her nose.

"Well whatever, I'll just have to make him fall in love with me, that's all." She said out loud, and she went after him, because that was all she could do.

END FLASHBACK

"What was the point of that story?" Bulma asked, clearly annoyed. There goes ten minutes of my life, she thought, that story was completely pointless.

Furoi sighed, clearly disappointed that Bulma didn't get the point she was trying to get across.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, Mikkore hated me when he first met me, but now we're married. Love and hate aren't that different and one can turn to the other easier than you would think." Furoi said, feeling wise. But Bulma wasn't buying it.

"Okay for one thing, it sounds like Mikkore didn't hate you; he thought you were some creepy stalker. For another thing me and Vegeta are NOT secretly in love or whatever you want to believe. Now, I'm really busy so can you please leave me alone?"

Furoi sighed and left as she was told, that had not gone as well as she had planned. Playing match maker was harder than she thought. Suddenly she remembered Mikkore's expression when she had told him she was going to tell Bulma a story, why had he turned so red? I mean, it wasn't like it was anything to be embarrassed about, what story did he think she was going to tell? She scratched her head; she couldn't really think of anything but hse was sure it would come to her later.

"Vegeta's ten times more stubborn than Bulma is. Whatever story he's going to tell probably won't have an effect on that anti-social flame head. I guess we'll both lose this round. She thought out loud, and then she shrugged and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After Furoi Left Bulma couldn't help but think about that stupid story. She had been expecting a more inspiring one, one that would enlighten her or something. But even though it had done no such thing, it stuck in her mind for some reason. And hate really be so closely related. She shook her head violently without letting the thought pass through her mind for more than a millisecond.

"No way! Once you hate someone, you always hate someone!" She said, typing quickly on the control panel. But somehow she felt like she wasn't completely convinced, and that disturbed her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Goku still hadn't managed to find where Bulma's ship was, but he had managed to eat the entire food supply of the ship within a few days. Although that turned out not to be as huge a catastrophe as he first imagined. The day he had run out of food happened to be the day that he had been passing a pleasant looking planet.

Goku looked at the controls and saw that a dragon ball also happened to reside on this planet. If there was anyone else on the ship in that moment he would have high fived them but since there wasn't he settled for a loud cheer.

"Man, I'm luckier than I thought. I don't know what I would've done if I had to go without food for a day or so." Goku shivered at the thought, he had gone through many hardships and challenges in his life but prolonged hunger was not one of them.

Even more luckily the planet was a giant planet. The people were the size of skyscrapers, as was the food. And Goku ended up spending a little more time there than was absolutely necessary but he did eventually get the dragon ball, and some food to come back with him.

After he left the giants commented that they had never met such a small person who could eat such a large amount of food.

"Wow, that giant planet was awesome. I should go again sometime, maybe I'll bring ChiChi next time too….." As Goku contemplated the two things he loved most in the world, giant mounds of food and ChiChi, being together he heard something on the control panel give a beep. Goku broke from his train of thought and looked at the dragon radar screen.

"Oh look, another dragon ball is so close. I guess I might as well land, it's only ten minutes away after all." Goku quickly changed into his orange gi and began training. Just in case there was some evil force he had to fight once he landed, he didn't want to be too rusty.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Freeza sir! The dragon ball! It's only ten minutes away from here!" A small pale alien said breathlessly, rushing into Freiza's camp. Freiza quickly stood up from his chair and smiled.

" Well then, why don't we give them a warm welcome hmm?"


	7. Chapter 7

READ AND REVIEW!!!!! And to all you people who have read, reviewed, faved, and put this story on your watch. THANKS SO MUCH!!! Also comments are greatly appreciated and if you like the story then please tell me! It'll make me want to write faster as well. :D

Chapter 7

Mikkore had spent the last ten minutes trying to decide what was the most appropriate way to barge in on Vegeta working out and meddle in his love life. After ten more minutes he decided that when it came to Vegeta it was never a good time. So he decided to just go for it, although he felt a little weird, a guy giving another guy relationship advice wasn't exactly normal or even right, but he had to. He had bet his wife, and knowing her, if he lost this bet the ramifications would not be pleasant.

"Hey Vegeta how's it going?" Mikkore said, walking into the gravity chamber.

Vegeta had the gravity on a hundred times Earth's gravity and was furiously doing kick and punch combo's although it was hard to even stay standing up. Vegeta smirked expecting to see that annoying pink weirdo flat on the floor. But instead he saw Mikkore leisurely leaning against the wall.

"What the hell do you want?!" Vegeta snarled, wondering why that short idiot was able to stay standing. He turned away and went back to punching, just looking at that idiot made him angry.

"Don't get into a relationship with Bulma." He said bluntly. Vegeta froze for a moment, right in the middle of a punch. He quickly recovered and finished his punch with a jerky movement.

"What the hell are you talking about you stupid pink smurf? That hideous woman is none of my concern. If you're trying to keep me away from her so you can have some kind of tryst, be my guest I don't give a shit. In fact I applaud you; I can't believe you've managed to stay with that fat cow you call your mate for so long." Vegeta smirked at his wit and bent down to do some one armed pushups.

"Did you forget that I can blow up things with my mind you bastard?" Mikkore said quietly and Vegeta chuckled.

"You don't have the guts." Vegeta replied turning his head and smirking at him in the middle of a pushup.

Mikkore felt a vein pop in his head but managed to calm himself down. This wasn't going well, what was he going to do? He had to scare Vegeta into staying away from Bulma, which was where the story came in, but Mikkore was starting to get the feeling that Vegeta wasn't that easily driven away. Suddenly Mikkore froze, he had an idea.

"You know, Furoi didn't used to be fat." He said carefully, this was a blatant lie, he had seen her baby pictures she had been at least twenty pounds overweight since she was born.

"What do I care you imbecile? Why don't you go back to your mushroom house with your fat wife, you pink smurf?" Vegeta replied without looking up.

Mikkore sighed, again with the smurf thing.

"Hey man, I'm just trying to warn you. You see I met Furoi exactly twenty two years ago….."

FLASHBACK

Mikkore was in a hurry. His boss had told him that if he didn't get there in five minutes he was fired. Mikkore grumbled as he ran, he had already called in sick almost three hundred times, four of his 'aunts', both of his 'grandmas', his 'mom' and 'dad' had all 'died' within the past few months. He was completely out of excuses.

"Damn I hate not being an adult; I'm already fifteen why haven't I gotten my powers yet? All my friends met their soul mates when they were twelve." He looked down at his watch and ran a little faster, clutching onto his hat as he did so. He hated his society's system; nobody was an adult until they met their soul mate and got their powers.

As he ran through the main square he saw a middle aged man sitting on the fountain looking depressed. Mikkore shivered a little, an old child. He never found his soul mate so he never become an adult, even though he was fifty already. Mikkore shook his head and pushed his legs a little harder, no way was he going to let that happen.

Mikkore didn't notice that he had lost his hat until he was already almost to his work place.

"Crap! I must have left it in the main square!" Mikkore looked quickly at his watch. If he ran he could get his lucky hat back and still make it in time to arrive at work.

But when he arrived back at the square there was a beautiful woman standing there, smiling at him.

"Hey, did you drop this?" She said, holding out his hat. He gaped at her for a minute, then slowly took his hat.

"H-how did you know it was mine?" He said.

"It's yours right? So take it." She said and he frowned at her attitude. She may have had the face of an angel but she had the mouth of a Curgiot-Curacle.

"Hey, would you like to go out with me?" She asked suddenly, and he looked at her.

"Um, what?" He said slowly.

"Go out with me." She said a little more forcefully, and he blinked at her. She was beautiful but she was a little intense, he wasn't sure he liked it.

"I'll think about it," He said smoothly. He really did have to go to work, and besides she was kind of getting on his nerves.

"Nope. No thinking, just go out with me." She said, grabbing his hand. The throbbing in his head seemed to get more intense and he pulled his away.

"Hey lady, I don't care how pretty you are nobody said you could touch me! Why are you so pushy anyway?" He snarled.

Usually when he did that people backed off, despite his short stature he had a mean streak to him. But she didn't seem bothered at all.

"Well, you're my soul mate; I'm not letting you get away that easily. I'll make you stay if I have to kill ya." She giggled. He blinked as he tried to comprehend the fact that the word's of Satan himself was coming out of the mouth of an angel.

"You're crazy." He snarled again, and turned away. But he soon heard footsteps behind him and low and behold, she was following.

Somehow he managed to outrun her, but somehow the next night she was outside his window. Then the next day she came to where he worked. Then the next day she came into the bar where he hung out with his friends every Friday. Then finally he woke up one night to realize he was tied to his bed and she was standing in his room.

"W-what the hell!" He screamed, tugging at the ropes. His face turned red with anger and his head started throbbing again.

"Shhh, no need to squirm," She whispered, bring her face close to his.

"Get away from me you freakin' psycho!" He screamed.

"No way." She said, moving her face even closer until their cheeks were touching, "I'm not letting you go until you marry me."

That was it. He didn't care how beautiful she was, it was her time to die. As soon as he thought this the throbbing in his head became so intense that his vision blurred and he grunted in pain.

He started screaming. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before; it was as though he was being ripped apart and set on fire. He couldn't hear any sound over his heavy erratic heartbeat and his blurred vision was becoming blurrier and darker by the minute.

Then just as suddenly as it came the pain went away and he blinked. Her head was gone.

"Holy shit," She whispered, staring at her decapitated body. Did he do that? He was more amazed than horrified; he had blown someone up with his mind, how great is that? It hurt like hell but he had done it. She was dead. He felt like dancing.

"Woah. What happened?" he heard her voice say and his skin ran cold. He had turned his head away for a second and now he looked back at her. And her head was back. Her head grew back.

"N-no," He whispered. This could not be happening, this was just like a nightmare, soon he would wake up and it would all be over.

"So, will you marry me or not?" She said.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yep, so I was forced to marry her, and now look at her, she's not even pretty anymore." Mikkore said, sighing.

Vegeta said nothing.

He was at a loss for words, initially he hadn't planned on listening to the smurf's story at all but his annoying voice penetrated his eardrums and he was forced to. Now Vegeta was trying to discover where the point of that story was, but no matter how he tried he couldn't find one and it was giving him a headache.

"So what do you think of that Vegeta?" Mikkore prodded when Vegeta didn't say anything.

"I think you're an idiot who should get the hell out of here while you can still walk out." Vegeta said slowly, sending a sharp glace over his shoulder at Mikkore. But of course Mikkore didn't seem to notice.

"Well at least you understand the message of my story right? Don't go out with Bulma because women will make you believe that they're one thing but if you don't buy it then they will show you their true colors and pounce, leaving you miserable and angry. Also never marry a woman for her looks if you hate her personality, because she in the end she'll get fat and old and ugly and then what'll you do?" Mikkore said cheerfully.

Vegeta felt a vein pop in his head.

"What the hell! You wasted fifteen minutes of my life to tell me that pointless story!? GET OUUUTTTT!" Vegeta screamed, sending off a giant ki blast in Mikkore's general direction.

However Mikkore seemed unaffected, "Yep. Thanks for listening Vegeta, have fun training."

Even after he closed the door Mikkore could still hear Vegeta cursing and he laughed.

"Man, the story started to get weird halfway through, I guess that's what I get for making something up on the spot, but I pulled it all together." Mikkore said out loud, mentally patting himself on the back.

"What'd you make up on the spot?" Furoi said from behind him, and he jumped.

"Nothing, and even if it was something it would be none of your business!" He said defensively.

"Ah, so you told your story already. What did you use?"

"None of your business!" He said, walking away, but she just followed him.

"Ooh! Was it the one where I snuck into your room in the middle of the night and tied you up?" She guessed and he paused.

"How'd you know!?" He asked.

"Women's intuition. And I also there's an intercom installed in the gravity chamber so I listened in." She grinned and he turned beet red.

"You were listening to me!" He yelled. She laughed.

"So you're miserable eh? That's not how I remembered that incident. You asked me to marry you after that night if I remember correctly, you said things like 'you're the best' and 'you're the only woman that can match up to me' and so on." She said, giving him a poke on the forehead. Mikkore blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" He said.

"Riiight. Well whatever, I'm going to win this battle anyway. So you better prepare yourself." With that said she walked away whistling. Mikkore shook his head; he would not lose this bet.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The gravity room on the ship was broken. Again. And the woman was in the shower. Again. How many god damn showers could one person take anyway?

"Woman!" He yelled, walking up to the door where he heard the shower running.

"Shut up Vegeta! I'm taking a shower! Can't this wait?" She yelled.

"Why should I care about your shower woman? All I care about is that you do your job and fix the gravity chamber! If we were on my home planet right now you would be put to death!" He said.

Suddenly he heard the shower shut off and the door opened. Her hair was wet and she was only wearing a small pink towel. She was so close that he could see the faded freckles on her nose.

"I'm not your damn slave!" She yelled right in his face, "And we are not on your home planet!"

With one hand holding onto her towel she used the other one to push him out of the way.

"I'll fix your damn gravity chamber, but not because you told me to but out of the goodness of my heart. You better appreciate that!" She glared. Vegeta snorted.

"Whatever woman, you can say all you want but in the end they always bend to my will."

Vegeta had to resist laughing out loud when he saw the look on her face, a big fat vein was sticking out on her forehead and she looked like she wanted to kill him.

"You have something to say woman?" He asked mockingly and she snapped.

"I HATE YOU VEGETA!!" She picked up anything and everything she could find, a lamp, a shoe, a book and threw them all at his head.

Vegeta smirked, "Ha, you think a puny woman like you could actually cause me harm?"

She froze for a minute, and the anger slowly faded from her face. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, what was with her? Usually at this point she'd get even madder and try to hit him or something, but her expression now was just odd.

"What? Run out of things to say woman? I thought you were a genius?" He mocked but she only smiled.

"You know Vegeta, I may not be able to cause you bodily harm, but I can do other things.' She said, walking up close to him. He felt his heart do a weird stutter and he felt himself taking a step back.

"Hah! What could you possibly do to me woman!?" Vegeta sneered, but he continued to take a step back and she continued to come closer to him until finally he was up against a wall and they were staring at each other face to face.

"The same thing I can do to any man, even if you're a monkey, I can still make you bow at my feet." She whispered and he felt a shiver roll down his spine and he could feel a kind of primal anticipation build in him.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try woman!" He said, ignoring his crazy pulse. She smiled.

"Oh you'll see Vegeta, you'll see." With that said she backed off and left the room to go change.

After she left Vegeta decided that the best way to feel right now was to be pissed.

"Shit," He said under his breath, "Damn woman, thinking that she can control me! Hah! She's in for quite a surprise."

He smirked. He would win this battle, just like all his battles before it.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Goku finally arrived on the planet and was amazed by its vastness.

"Woah, this place is huge." The sand under his feet was soft and slightly mint in color. In front of him was a giant ocean that stretched out farther than he could see and strange yellow palm trees waved in the breeze.

Goku looked at his dragon ball tracker and began to wander around and as he did the scenery just got more and more beautiful.

"Man, I should take Chi-Chi here for our next vacation," He said out loud, absentmindedly picking up pretty rocks and shells as he went by, he could give them to Gohan as a souvenir.

Suddenly he heard a crack and he turned around.

"Wh-" But before he knew what was happening he blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, thanks for being patient with me as I slowly churn out the chapters, lol. DX Anyway I hope that you will tell me if you like it or what you think I could improve on or if you hate it. Just tell me what you think I love feedback.

CHAPTER 8

Bulma could not believe she had just said that. But she had to admit it felt good.

"You think you're so damn smart Vegeta, but when it comes right down to it I always get what I want." She said out loud as she changed. The scene that had happened only moments before just kept running through her head. Her in only a towel, heart beating fast, slowly backing him into a wall and practically challenging him to a duel.

Bulma laughed out loud, "I'll get what I want this time, I may not be strong but I've never lost a battle of wits."

Bulma froze in the middle of her musings. What was she talking about? What was she fighting him for anyway? What was it that she 'wanted'? Him?

She shook her head violently, "He's a pompous ass! We always fight, we don't agree about anything and he killed my boyfriend, he killed almost all my friends!"

Suddenly she stopped. Killed my friends. After she had said it the words seemed to echo in her mind and she lost all her strength, her knees buckled under her and she sunk to the floor with a thump.

How had she forgotten? How could she keep ignoring that memory, that time when she had had to watch as one by one he closest friends, the man she loved, the people she had been so close to for most of her life fell one by one. How could she forget when she had cried so hard and so long that by the time she stopped her eyes burned and her voice was cracked.

Why was she messing around with someone like that? Why was she ignoring who he was?

"Damn it!" She cried out, and the force of the cry shook her whole body. She brought her hands up to cover her face and she could feel the tears start to drip out, slowly, one by one; through the gaps in her fingers, the tears travelled down her hand and eventually fell silently onto the floor.

"Damn it!" She screamed again and again, sobbing louder and louder. Why? Why was she so selfish? So carefree? Had she thought that just because her friends might be wished back that it made it okay for her to forgive the one responsible for their deaths in the first place? When did death stop mattering? When did loss become something so insignificant that it's forgotten in an instant?

What was she doing? Why was she like this? For the first time in Bulma's life she hated herself, she hated Vegeta, and she hated every word they had said to each other.

"Take it back! Just take it back! Every word, every feeling, every glance, every touch, just take everything back!" She screamed.

She wouldn't forget this time. Not again, she'd keep her head on straight. Yamcha, that was who she should be thinking about. Finally her crying subsided and she lay on her back, staring up blankly at the ceiling.

"Well, at least I stopped it now," She whispered, "If I had waited any longer we might've became friends."

Even as she said it she knew that wasn't completely true, she wouldn't feel so upset if that was true. But she wouldn't admit it, never; she would never admit any of those strange feelings locked up inside her.

"I'm sorry I've been so selfish Yamcha," She murmured, "I love you. I'll love you forever; I won't take my eyes off that anymore."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Yamcha had to admit that being dead wasn't half bad. It wasn't all that much different from being alive really, he still got to spar with Tien and King Kai told lame jokes but he had some pretty good advice sometimes. But there was something missing.

"I miss Bulma," Yamcha said, sitting down on the grass of King Kai's planet with a sigh. Tien rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I guess that's your signal for a break." Tien said, sitting down next to him, "Alright, go on."

Yamcha shot him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I know you want to whine, so go ahead and let it out of your system," Tien said, cracking his knuckles.

Yamcha laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, "Ha, ha. You know me too well Tien."

"Come on then, let's get it over with."

Yamcha paused for a moment.

"I just miss her you know? Bulma was my first girlfriend, and even though we fight all the time and even though we must've broken up a million times I always end up coming back to her. In the end, at night all I want is to hold her in my arms, no other girl feels the way she does. I love her."

Tien laughed and punched him in the arm, "You sound like a chick. All this gushy feelings are making me want to throw up; can we go back to sparring please?"

Yamcha just sighed, "I wish I could just see her for a little while, just to see if she misses me you know?"

"You really want to see?" King Kai said, suddenly appearing before the two men.

"Of course!" Yamcha said, standing up and King Kai grinned.

"Well you're in luck. I just happened to be visiting Baba and she let me borrow her crystal ball for a while so I can show you guys what's going on on earth."

Tien and Yamcha looked at each other excitedly; they were both curious to see what was happening on earth, although for different reasons.

"Okay, me first! Show me Bulma!" Yamcha said, and King Kai nodded.

"Okey dokey."

Yamcha leaned in as an image appeared on the crystal ball. It was Bulma in an ugly pink room, and she was crying.

"I'm sorry I've been so selfish Yamcha," She said, "I love you. I'll love you forever; I won't take my eyes off that anymore."

Then the image faded away and Yamcha was left with a strange mix of emotions. He was happy that she missed him so much but he was sad to see her so upset. Don't worry baby, he thought, I'll be there soon.

Tien ignored Yamcha and turned toward King Kai, "Hey, show me what Goku's doing."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

He woke up to the sound of running water. It seemed that the more his vision cleared the louder the sound seemed to get, a waterfall, that's what it was. He was behind a waterfall.

"Damn! He woke up again! How much tranquilizer does this freak need to be knocked out for an hour? Jeez!" Goku blinked and looked up at the source of the voice; it was a short rotund man in a lab coat.

Goku smiled at the man, "Uh, hi there. Um, could you tell me where I am?"

The man jumped a little, "Damn you can talk too? Shit. Did my drugs work at all?"

The man seemed sincerely disappointed and Goku felt like cheering him up.

"Well my head does hurt a little, if that helps?"

The man perked up a little.

"Really? Can you describe the pain?"

"Uh, sure. Um, it's kind of throbbing and uh it's kind of blurring my vision and hearing a bit."

The man nodded rapidly and wrote something down on a notepad.

"That's wonderful!" The man exclaimed, clapping his hands and Goku gave him an indulgent look. Then Goku remembered what he was supposed to be doing and cleared his throat.

"Okay, now seriously, where am I?" Goku said and the man blinked.

"Oh right, I should probably go tell them you're awake."

With that said the little man left, leaving Goku completely confused. What was going on?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tien was pissed when the image faded away, "Hey! That didn't tell me anything! Where's Goku? Why's he behind a waterfall!?"

King Kai shrugged, "Sorry I can't show you anything that happens on earth for more than a few seconds. You'll just going to have to take what you can get."

Tien sighed, "Damn. Well I'm sure Goku'll be fine, he's always fine."

Tien shrugged and turned back towards Yamcha, who was still off in his own little world, "Come on Yamcha, let's spar."

Yamcha blinked as he was ripped from his train of thought, "Uh, yeah. Alright."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys, I know the last chapter was really short, but it was necessary for the plot so just bear with me. This chapter will be much much longer and more interesting I promise. I love you all and please keep commenting, I LOVE COMMENTS. :D

CHAPTER 9

For the most part Vegeta tried not to think about what had happened earlier with Bulma. She was all talk anyway, what did a weak woman think she could do? He chuckled to himself as he trained; what could she possibly do to him?

The image of her in her towel popped into his head. He could still smell her, her wet hair dripping down her neck; her cheeks blushed red from the heat of the shower, her towel slowly slipping down with every step she took towards him. No matter how many steps he took back she kept taking a step forward, she got closer and closer until he was pushed up against the wall, then she had moved her face close to his and his heart had stopped……

As these thoughts ran through his mind Vegeta was in the middle of an upside down sit up, and when he got to the part where she brought her face close to his he fell off the bar and landed hard on the floor of the gravity chamber.

"Shit!" He said, quickly standing up. What the hell!?

All his feelings from before disappeared and he was left with rage.

"Damn that woman! She thinks that she can take advantage of me!? The prince of all Saiyan's!? The strongest race in the universe!?" Vegeta punched a wall, causing the metal to groan and leave a huge dent. Nobody would ever get close enough to him to control him, hadn't he promised himself that the day Freeza had taken him captive?

Vegeta slammed the keys on the control panel of the gravity chamber until the gravity was 600 times earth. Even the air was heavy at this level, every breath he took was agony, and every move he made, every twitch of his finger was like trying to move through steel.

Slowly Vegeta got into a handstand position and started to do handstand pushups. The sweat dripped from everywhere, soaking his hair and burning his eyes. He could taste it on his lips and he smirked.

Strength, hatred, anger, revenge. These were more suitable words for a person like him, a person who carried the death of a million people on his shoulders. He would kill Freeza, and he would kill anyone who stood in his way, no second thoughts, and no regrets. All the people he cared about have died and he wouldn't allow anyone to replace them, he would never allow anyone to soil their memory.

Furoi was worried. Vegeta hadn't come to dinner that night and everyone couldn't help but notice how quiet Bulma was. It was eerie. Furoi was starting to get the feeling that something had gone wrong.

"Hey Bulma, where's Vegeta?" Furoi finally asked after about ten minutes of awkward silence. The entire time Bulma hadn't looked up from her plate, but now she did and Furoi wished that she hadn't said anything.

"Why would I know?" Bulma said slowly, her eyes burning with rage and her mouth dripping poison. Furoi felt a chill run down her spine, she knew Bulma was a hot head, but this wasn't the violent outrage that everyone was used to. There was a kind of silent boiling anger, the kind that caused people to kill and torture and hate.

Furoi doubted that she had ever been so afraid of a woman in her life.

"W-what happened Bulma?" Furoi said, despite her better judgment. She didn't like Bulma like this, there was definitely something wrong.

Bulma froze halfway between a bite. Then slowly she swallowed and looked at Furoi again.

"Nothing." She said, her voice like ice. Furoi shook her head but didn't push; she was scared of what would happen if she did.

That was when Vegeta chose to burst into the room.

"Where's the food!?" He said coldly, sending a sharp glance at Bulma. Bulma looked up at him for a moment with hard eyes.

"On the stove." She replied, jerking her head back to stare at her plate. Vegeta seemed startled by her cold conduct, usually she would have yelled at him for being rude. So he just smirked.

"Hmph!" He said, looking at her with his arms crossed over his chest, "I see you've finally recognized my authority."

She glanced up at him for a moment, and he saw a glimmer of the spark she always had whenever they fought, but it quickly turned into something else that he couldn't recognize.

"Think what you want." She said turning back to her plate.

Vegeta gaped at her, she had insulted him before, called him names, threw things at him, but this was different. She hadn't insulted him, she hadn't raised her voice, but her simple words this time hut him more than a million curses.

He felt his face go stiff and turned away, grabbing the huge pot of spaghetti off of the counter and walking away. He'd eat in the gravity chamber.

After he left Bulma looked up and plastered on an obviously fake smile.

"Sorry I've been so gloomy guys. I just hate Vegeta so much, and I miss Yamcha." She said, but the words came out stiff and dry, as though she was reciting lines that she had memorized.

There was another awkward silence after she spoke, and then finally she stood up, her chair making a jarring noise as it scrapped across the floor.

"I'm done." She said, putting her half eaten food in the sink. Nobody said anything and simply watched her as she left the room.

When her footsteps faded away everyone looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Mikkore said and Krillen made a shushing sound.

"Can't you be quieter!? They might hear you!" He whispered feverishly and Mikkore shrugged.

"Well there is definitely something wrong with them," Furoi interjected, "So who wants to go talk to them?"

Nobody said anything for a very long time, and finally Furoi sighed.

"Oh fine! I'll go talk to Bulma. Mikkore, go talk to Vegeta!" She said, standing up. Mikkore groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"What? Would you rather go talk to Bulma. She might cry, at least with Vegeta the worst that could happen is that he beats you up." Furoi said.

"What about the bet?" He asked.

"Oh forget about the bet, you win okay? Now we have to figure out why they're acting weird."

"But Vegeta seemed pretty normal to me; it was Bulma who went psycho."

"What, you didn't notice the fact that he didn't yell at her and that he was late to dinner."

"That's hardly the cause for a panic."

"Oh would you just shut up and go? Ask him what's up, have a manly chat."

"Manly chat?"

"Would you rather have a womanly chat with Bulma?"

"Oh fine, I'd take an aggressive monkey prince over a violent hormonal girl any day." He replied, and he left to go find Vegeta while Furoi went to go find Bulma, leaving Krillen and Gohan alone.

"You know," Gohan said to Krillen after they had left, "It seems like we stopped being important a while ago."

"Yep." Krillen replied and they both continued eating.

Vegeta contemplated the woman's behavior while he ate. She was acting very strange, even for her. Not that he cared.

But he was getting kind of irritated, hadn't he decided that he would be the one to break off all relationships? Then he turns around and he doesn't even have to do anything, she does it all by herself.

Well whatever, as long as she was off his back he didn't really care.

Just as Vegeta had finished eating and had started training again he heard the door open and saw out of the corner of his eye the pink smurf walk in.

Crap, Vegeta thought, can I never get any peace and quiet on this god forsaken ship?

"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta asked between clenched teeth.

"My wife says you've been acting weird so I came to talk to you." Mikkore said bluntly and Vegeta snorted.

"Despite your whole talk about the evils of women you sure are whipped." Vegeta said, starting on his pushups.

"Would you just shut up for a minute, your snarky comments are pissing me off!" Mikkore said, finally snapping. But Vegeta just smirked.

"You want to fight?" He said, standing up and cracking his neck and knuckles. Mikkore rubbed his head and sighed.

"Ugh, no. Damn it Vegeta, you're a pain in the ass."

"Then get the hell out!" Vegeta shouted, he could feel a vein pop in his head.

"Why are you so hostile? Geez, and I thought I was a hot head…"

Vegeta was mad now. That pink imbecile barged into HIS gravity chamber and started lecturing HIM? That was just too much.

In an instant Vegeta was holding Mikkore by the collar and had pushed him up against the wall.

"Do you want to cross me?" Vegeta asked slowly, pushing Mikkore up against the wall with increasing pressure, causing the metal to form around his body.

"God….damn…it…Vegeta," Mikkore panted out, he could barely breathe but he was more pissed off than scared.

"You're still so insolent!? How about I just close your mouth permanently?" Vegeta growled, pushing even harder against Mikkore's windpipe.

"What…are…you…so…terrified….of?" Mikkore choked out, his vision was starting to fade. He had known Vegeta was strong, but this was ridiculous.

Vegeta froze, "What did you say?" He whispered.

"What….are…you…so…scared…of?" Mikkore panted out again, he knew he was pushing the wrong buttons but he couldn't stop himself.

"What did you say!?" Vegeta roared, pulling Mikkore off the wall and slamming him onto the floor. Before he had time to react Mikkore could feel a swift kick meet his stomach and another break his nose.

He's going to kill me. Mikkore realized his with a slight shock as he felt bone after bone crack. He had never really believed that Vegeta would actually go so far.

"Vegeta!" Mikkore screamed, spitting out blood, "Stop!"

Vegeta smirked and ground his heel against Mikkore's face one last time, then stepped back.

"Now fuck off." Vegeta said, turning around and walking towards the door of the gravity chamber, but just as he was about to leave he heard a weak voice speak.

"She loves you, stop making her suffer." Mikkore whispered, and then immediately passed out.

"What!?" Vegeta yelled, but Mikkore was already out so he got no answer. Vegeta growled and left the gravity chamber.

But those words haunted him, she loves you. Stop making her suffer. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Who the hell are you!?" A giant white lizard asked him.

"I'm Goku." Goku said sheepishly, he would've scratched his head but his arms were tied up.

"Who the hell is that!?" Freeza repeated, turning towards the small rotund man in the lab coat.

"Uh, I believe he just said his name is Goku sir."

Goku could see something snap in the lizard's face and watched in horror as he lifted the little man up by the throat and smashed his head against the wall.

"Why the hell did you catch this guy instead of Vegeta!?" Freeza roared, dropping the unconscious scientist to the floor.

Slowly a soldier with a blank face stepped forward, "He's the one with the dragon balls sir."

Freeza raised an eyebrow and looked back at Goku, "Oh really? Perhaps you didn't screw up so bad after all. Have you obtained the dragon balls?"

"No sir, they seem to be well hidden."

Freeza's eye twitched slightly, "That's what the damned dragon ball tracker's for you imbecile! Now go look for it! I'll take care of this monkey."

The soldier nodded and quickly scurried off.

"Now," Freeza said, turning to look at Goku, "Why do you have dragon balls? Are you a comrade of Vegeta's?"

Things were starting to fall in place for Goku, this must be Vegeta's enemy, he thought. This lizard seemed far more evil than Vegeta could ever hope to be, and now that the effects of the medicine had finally worn off Goku could finally think and move better. Goku gently tugged at the ropes to test their toughness and he nodded silently to himself, he could easily break out of these when the time was right.

As for right now, Goku thought, I think it would be best to play along.

"Yeah, I'm friends with Vegeta and he'll come to look for me, I know he will." Goku said, his acting was horrible but Freeza didn't seem to notice.

"Oh really now?" Freeza said, using a long cold fingertip to tilt up Goku's chin. Goku was surprised by the power held in that single finger; he couldn't fight it off at all.

"Well, I suppose I'll keep you here for the time being. You might turn out to be useful." Freeza finally said after studying him for a moment.

Goku let out a sigh of relief when the lizard had left, now he needed to think about what he should do.

Suddenly he heard a groan from the other side of the cave and jumped slightly. The scientist was waking up.

Without a second thought Goku broke out of his ropes and ran over to help the small man sit up.

"Are you okay?' Goku asked quietly and the man nodded.

"I'm quite used to head trauma after spending the past ten years with Freeza."

"Ten years!?" Goku gasped and the man shrugged.

"Well, Freeza's oppression is absolute. Once you're under his control there is no escape."

Goku thought about that for a moment. Oppression. He didn't like that, not one bit. It only took a millisecond for Goku to decide what to do.

"Okay, I'll free you. I'll get Freeza for you." Goku said with a smile and the man gasped.

"Y-you can't! Do you realize how many men Freeza has!? And besides that he has more cronies than you could possibly count!?"

"Well then you'll just have to help me then won't you?" Goku said and the man shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm not having anything to do with this!"

"Would you rather have your head bashed in day by day, or would you rather fight for your freedom?" Goku asked seriously and he could see the man hesitate.

"Alright," the scientist said after almost ten minutes of contemplation, "I'll help you on the technical side. You need a plan if you want to defeat a dictator like Freeza."

Goku smiled, "I knew you'd come around. And you don't need to worry; you won't die under my watch."


	10. Chapter 10

Yay, the intensity builds. I have no idea how many chapters this will end up being but I'm in it for the long run so you can hope for plenty more. I hope all of you will comment and tell me what you think each chapter! COMMENT OR DIE!!!!!

CHAPTER 10

Furoi was not looking forward to having another chat with Bulma. At this point she was like a ticking time bomb and Furoi had no idea what was going to happen, but her conscious forbid her from running away.

She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Bulma asked as she opened the door. Furoi stepped inside without invitation and sat down on the bed.

Bulma gave her an irritated look but didn't say anything and went back to rearranging her room.

"I came to ask what the hell was wrong with you. Did Vegeta do something?" Furoi said bluntly.

Bulma paused and looked at her for a moment, as though she was considering something, but then she just sighed and turned away.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said.

"Come on Bulma, you know you want to. Just spit it out already." Furoi replied. Bulma shot her another irritated glance and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I said I don't want to talk about it okay? I'm fine." Bulma insisted, not looking fine at all.

Furoi was starting to get pissed off now, why couldn't everyone just say what they wanted to say and get it over with instead of wasting precious time with things like 'I don't wanna' and 'I don't feel like it'? Bulma knew damn well that she would have to talk eventually so why avoid it?

"Damn it Bulma! Just spit it out before I yank it out of you!" Furoi yelled, a giant vein clearly visible on her forehead.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Bulma screamed and Fruoi was relieved to see some of that old spark come back into her eyes.

"You do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes. You. do!" Furoi said through clenched teeth.

"I don't okay! I just realized something that I should have discovered a long time ago!" Bulma screamed, flopping back onto her bed and looking away. Furoi sighed; at least they were getting somewhere.

"What do you mean?" Furoi said, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. She could tell it would be stupid, she knew it would be but she had to pretend that it wasn't and it was killing her.

Bulma had been on edge all day, but now was when she finally shattered. Her knees buckled and she fell onto the bed in a heap. Tears started pouring out and she sobbed hysterically, she had promised herself that she would cry but she had anyway.

Furoi sighed and gently ran her hand through Bulma's hair, "Come on. Tell me all about it."

Despite herself Bulma began to talk about it and once she started she couldn't stop, until she had told Furoi everything. About how Vegeta had killed all her friends, about how she had watched and felt so helpless and how she had ignored all that and had even started to like him a little.

By the time Bulma was finished talking Furoi had her head in her hands. She had been right, it was stupid.

"Okay," Furoi said, her face still in her hands, "Let me get this straight. Vegeta came to Earth, planning to destroy everyone on it; your friends and your boyfriend fought him and died to protect the planet. Now you're searching for a dragon balls across the universe so that you can wish your friends back. However during this trip you forgot that Vegeta had killed your friends in the first place and have even gotten all chummy with him so you feel really guilty and mad at him right?"

Bulma nodded.

"WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THAT!?" Furoi screamed, chucking a pillow at her face.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Bulma yelled in shock.

"Your guilt and anger has no ground! For one thing it was a BATTLE!! People die in battles! That's what happens! Besides they're coming back to life soon anyway so what's your problem!? Plus, Vegeta didn't even kill any of your friends! It was those weird plant thingies and Nappa right!? Damn you're stupid, you only feel guilty 'cause you have a boyfriend but you're falling in love with another guy, you're just over complicating things on purpose! Stop being a baby and confront your feelings!" Furoi roared and Bulma was at a loss for words for a moment.

"W-what!?" Bulma finally said after she had found the words again.

"You know what I said! Think about it you idiot!" Furoi said, and with that she stomped her way out of the room.

She was so sick and tired of everyone being stupid, it was almost as though they didn't want to be happy.

Suddenlt Vegeta walked by and she gave him a quizzical look, "Hey where's Mikkore?" She asked. He grunted and glared at her but didn't say anything as he made his way into the kitchen.

A cold chill ran down her spine. She jogged her way to the gravity chamber and opened the doors.

She felt the breath go out of her for a minute when she saw Mikkore on the ground, completely covered in blood. She ran over to him as fast as she could and touched his chest.

"You really got the shit kicked out of you huh?" She said and his eyes snapped open.

"It's about time you came to look for me." He said as she began to heal him, she looked away so he wouldn't see how close she was to crying.

"Well I figured that you could take care of yourself, but I guess I was wrong." She said laughing a little, but she choked on the sound and he brought a hand up to touch her face.

"Don't you think we're a little old to be playing games? Say you love me and get it over with." He whispered and she looked at him for the first time, the tears were streaming down her face.

"You say it first." She said and he laughed.

"Fine. I love you." He said, placing his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her face down until her lips were only centimeters away from his.

"I love you too, so don't die okay?" She said, sending him a watery smile. He nodded and they kissed.

When they pulled away he laughed, "I'm probably the only man who would find your fat face pretty."

"Yeah well I'm the only woman who would be willing to crouch down in order to kiss you," she scowled. But for once this didn't turn into an argument and after he had completely healed they kissed again.

"They're both idiots huh?" She said.

"Oh, most definitely," He replied, "Just like us."

She laughed and prayed silently to herself that they would realize that they loved each other before it was too late.

* * *

Vegeta had unfortunately seen everything that went on between the pink aliens in the gravity room.

"God damn it! Why do they have to do that in MY gravity room!?" he yelled rhetorically at the ceiling of the kitchen. The situation was far too awkward for him to just shoo them out, and he doubted that they would've stopped in any case, but now he had nowhere to go.

Suddenly the words that they had said popped into his head, 'aren't we a little old to be playing games?'. That sentence seemed to be directed at him for some reason.

Vegeta banged his fist against the table, they were ridiculous! They thought they knew everything but they didn't, they didn't know him and they didn't know anything about what he felt!

Suddenly he got an idea and he stood up. He would prove to them that he had no feelings for the woman; he would show everyone that they were wrong.

Quickly he jumped to his feet and walked to the door to where they shared their room and kicked the door open.

* * *

Bulma was lying on her bed and thinking about what Furoi said. 'Stop being a baby'? What the hell!? Bulma tried to bring her old feelings of self hatred and loathing but it wasn't working, all her previous worries seemed ridiculous now.

"But I can't love Vegeta!" She yelled to the pink ceiling. It didn't answer.

"I can't okay? I mean, I love Yamcha! Sure we fight all the time and he's always leaving me when I need him, but in the end we always end up together. Doesn't that count for something?" She said out loud. The wall still said nothing.

Bulma sighed and turned over onto her side. Okay, so what if, hypothetically, she did love Vegeta? What would she do then?

She couldn't picture it. What would she do if she did love him? Would she confess? Would she just kiss him? Or would she just hope that he came to her first?

"Damn it!" She yelled, exasperated. She had no idea what she was talking about, she didn't understand what she was feeling, and she sure as hell didn't understand what everyone was expecting her to do about said feelings.

Suddenly she heard the door get kicked open and she sat up quickly, "What the he-" she started to say, but she didn't get to finish because Vegeta grabbed her hair and yanked her head violently so that it lay flat against the bed.

"The sexual tension stops here," he said gruffly, "after this we move on."

She didn't understand what he meant, but her heart was going a mile a minute and her brain couldn't seem to grasp the concept of words so she said nothing. He didn't seem to notice or care about her silence and simply continued what he was doing.

He quickly and violently ripped off her clothing and grabbed greedily at her body, everything he touched was left bruised. She didn't understand what was happening, this felt so wrong somehow and she didn't know why. She searched for his eyes but he never looked at her and he never kissed her, and that's when she understood.

He's using me, she thought, he's trying to prove that he doesn't feel anything by forcing me like an animal. She felt an uncontrollable rage build in her and she clenched her teeth, who the hell did he think he was?

With all the strength inside her she kicked him between the legs. He gasped and fell over, she took the chance to stand up and look down at him. He stared up at her with pure rage and agony but she didn't care, she was ten times more furious.

"Don't you dare think that you can use me like a piece of trash! You may have been able to do that with other girls but not me!" She screamed, her vision began to blur from the effort of trying to keep back her tears.

She turned away from his quickly and ran out of them room, she ran and ran until she reached Gohan and Krillin's room, where she promptly slammed and locked the door behind her and sunk to the floor.

Gohan and Krillian stared at her in shock, her clothes were ripped and she was sobbing, her face red and her nose runny. She brought her hands up to her face to try to wipe away the tears but it was no use, they came down like rain and burned her bruised skin like acid. She couldn't ever remember crying so much in a single day.

"Bulma, what happened to you!?" Krillen said, dropping the cards he was holding and grabbing a comforter off the bed and throwing it over her shoulders.

She sobbed louder and leaned her head against Krillin's strong shoulder, he obviously felt uncomfortable but he patted her back gently until her sobbing dissipated a little.

Finally after the tears had run their course she looked up at him, her eyes red and her face contorted in a strange kind of pain that he couldn't recognize.

"I think that I love him." She whispered.

* * *

"So what's your plan?" Goku said to the scientist.

"No idea." He said, shrugging. Goku gaped at him.

"You have no idea?" Goku said slowly, and the man nodded.

"Nope. I mean, what the hell can you do? We're behind a waterfall under Freeza's control, he not only is much, much, much stronger than you, he also has a million minions that are also probably your equal in strength. So in conclusion, there is no plan."

"Then why did you agree to help me!?" Goku replied.

"Well you seem like the kind of guy who gets through life purely on luck so I figured that should kick in any time now."

Goku stared at the small man in silence ofr a long time. He supposed it was true, luck had gotten him out of more situations than he could count, but it was skill tha really pulled thorugh in the end. What he needed was a real plan.

Goku scratched his head and sighed, was what he going to do? If only he had some help…… Gou gasped. That was it. Help.

"Hey, how many of the people under Freeza's rule are prisoners?" Goku said quickly.

"I'd have to say all of them chief." The scientist replied, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, but how many are prisoners that would be quick to betray him?" Goku said, ignoring the sarcastic comment.

"Uh, maybe a quarter of 'em."

Goku grinned, "Are you willing to do a special assignment?"

"I guess."

"Good." Goku grinned. He might just win this battle after all.


End file.
